Facing Odium
by Rhapsodize Chaos
Summary: Part 2 to Facing Love We have faced love in our enemy, but the hate in the eyes at the face we once loved is scarier than any other enemy we had ever faced.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos Corner**:

This is the second part of a story that is already posted. The previous story is called _"Facing Love," _I suggest you read that one to have a full comprehension. Enjoy and review.

**Reviewers Response:  
**

**XOXOXO**

**1. She is Angry **

Anger: deep saturated, unconditional, bone crushing anger pour out of every pore of the young girl.

It was Sesshomaru's fault. They were just starting out. The love was obviously there. Hell, when Inuyasha took away her virginity the night that he confessed she could feel their bond entwining. She knew it was not one sided.

Fuck! She couldn't even figure out where Sesshomaru came from. She was seething. Had she not been by the half-breed side the entire time? She freed him from his imprisonment from the tree. It was she who saved his soul from being dragged into hell. Every time he was damaged during battle (which was quite often) she was the one beside him healing both his physical and mental wounds.

Where was fucking Sesshomaru then? She'll tell you… he was the one demanding Inuyasha's death for a damn blade. The wrong that Sesshomaru had inflicted on Inuyasha is unforgivable. Why did Inuyasha simply forget?

It could be a trick…? She smirks to herself as she watches the fire cat fly away. Kagome circles the lip of the well, not wanting to go home now afraid of her mother calming her rational emotions towards her once friends. She shakes her head. It was the dog. In the end Sesshomaru was probably using Inuyasha to get close to their father's blade. Kagome folds her arms over her chest, this time she won't be there to save his dumb ass. For an hour the young priestess sat resting on the well, uprooting the grass and cussing to the wind of Inuyasha's infidelity out loud unaware of listening ears.

XOXOXO

A light unnoticeable hum, vibrated near Kagome as the medium size purple and gold saimyosho recorded the young girl's rant. With hast the bug zips through the sky.

Naraku watches in bewilderment…_'This just might work out to my favor'_ he thinks to himself.

Calling forth the child of void, known as Kanna he orders her to follow the group and to quickly report to him the minute Kagome returns.

XOOXOXO

"ACHOO!" Inuyasha sneezes for the nth time in a row.

"Someone talking about you" Miroku says nonchalantly.

"I can only imagine," Inuyasha answers shivering at the thought of Kagome plotting to S.I.T him straight to hell.

Miroku catches the worry lace expressions on his friend's face, "Nothing to worry about," Miroku touches Inuyasha's shoulder, "Sesshomaru will protect you." A deep growl comes from behind the monk. A sweat fell. Inuyasha fainted; he could picture Kagome and Sesshomaru just staring him down. He knew either way someone was about to kill him.

_Speak when you are angry and you will make the best speech you will ever regret._

**_Ambrose Bierce_**

**XOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. They are Planning

**Chaos Corner**:

Check out the side stories for both Facing Love and Facing Odium. This collection of one shots is called _Faces. _Hope to see you there

**Reviewers Response:  
SesshoPuppy: **This is not a Kagome and Inuyasha pairing. But I will say that Kagome is going to play a more active role in the story. I understand why you might have thought so, and I am sorry for the confusion and I have fixed it.

**ToxicDiva: **I am glad you enjoyed Part 1 and I hope this part will not disappoint you. Right now, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have just started a relationship, but who knows what outside forces may cause.

BTW: I am much better now

**Fayann: **That was only the first chapter there is plenty more to come. I appreciate the love 3

I truly love responding to reviews so keep them coming.

**XOXOXO**

**2. They Are Planning**

It was during the night that Sesshomaru had sent a message, by bird, to his estate to his traveling companion, Jaken. The small green toad demon was excited. His Lord asked specifically for him and on top of that Lord Sesshomaru had found a mate. He was happy for Sesshomaru, once again his three finger hand unroll the small scroll. His big yellow eyes move side to side rereading the contents of the letter:

_Jaken retrieve the shattered fragment of the moon from my study. Bring it forth to the village that dwells near Inuyasha's forest._

_Make hast, but make sure that Rin is well taken care off behind the castle wall._

_Be here before the next sun down or pay with your life_

_Western Lord_

_~Sesshomaru~_

Jaken was beside himself, he knew the importance of the Moon Fragment. It was two black stones that scholars proclaim that were given to the royal family of the West to strengthen a mating mark. The toad could just picture the beautiful lady that caught Sesshomaru's attention. This woman had to be amazing, obviously she was a pure breed dog; no other would be good enough. Jaken smirk has his nose began to bleed; she had to be sexy with a beautiful body. An empty headed female would not be accepted; she must read and write with the ability to fight. The toad felt his member twitch. Shaking his head he wills himself to keep his imagination in check.

There were more important things to take care of. Moving as fast as his stubby little legs will take him Jaken made his way to the clearing that marked his halfway progress to the human village.

Finally reaching the clearing Jaken falls to flat on his stomach. The small demon was huffing, he had to stop and take a break. Scanning his surrounding he notices the limp body of a human female. Ducking back into the cover of the trees he creeps forward, because he feels that he has seen this person before.

Jaken eyes double in size has he realizes that it is his Lord's brother's woman. Jaken smirk a brilliant idea coming to mind. He could capture the simple woman, she seems to be alone, and present her as a gift to Sesshomaru for his new mating. Of course Sesshomaru would never soil himself by having relations with the mortal woman, but Sesshomaru could use her as bait to take his father's sword. Sesshomaru was already unstoppable; if his plan didn't fail Sesshomaru would definitely praise him.

With staff in hand Jaken march his way over to the sleeping female. "WOMAN!" he screeches.

Kagome eyes flew open, "What the hell?" she screams back out of habit at screaming at Inuyasha, when he would awake her rudely. For a split second she was expecting to see Inuyasha's boyish face looking down at her. She shakes her head seeing Jaken, what was going on?

It was then memories of last night crash down on her. She was mad at Inuyasha for fucking Sesshomaru and now she was waking up to Jaken. Without though she picks up the troll, and throws his staff behind her, remembering the damage that stick could do.

Jaken squeak, "Filthy human, release me." Kagome shakes Jaken for good measure. "My Lord Sesshomaru shall have your head if you damage his most faithful, loyal and most trusted servant… ME!"

Kagome eyes darken at the demon lord's name. "If that damn demon is so high and mighty, why the hell is he belittling himself by sleeping with his own brother?" Kagome snarls the rhetorical question.

Flaring his arms around and kicking the air Jaken screams, "Lying fool…!" The small toad stops in his yelling. Out of nowhere Jaken froze. Sesshomaru sends a letter of secretively for the Moon Fragment and suddenly this uneducated human knew. It was not abnormal for a two males to mate. After all mating was done so one could breed a strong offspring. Being a lord sometimes made things difficult for Sesshomaru to find a spouse, but to honestly believe that Sesshomaru would take such a week man to share his name and land was a ludicrous idea. Inuyasha was not a suitable person. Damn, he could see his Lord's father rolling in his grave. Against every bone in his body Jaken dares to ask Kagome to elaborate in the rudest way he could.

Being piss Kagome barely took notice to the toad disrespect. Instead she focuses on making someone else feel as miserable as how she feels, "You hear me," an uncharacteristic smirk mar the once innocent looking face of Kagome, "Sesshomaru is mated to Inuyasha."

Kagome watch in twisted amusement as Jaken widen in his eyes. "That disgusting turd Inuyasha has somehow manipulated my poor master Sesshomaru." Kagome threw him down on the ground as hard as she possible could. Out of instinct Kagome was about to defend Inuyasha but bite her tongue against it. "You speak the truth?" Jaken questions not thinking about the fact that he was actually having a conversation with a mortal woman.

Crossing her arms over her chest Kagome kiss her teeth and nods her head. Slowly Jaken ventures back to his two headed staff. Embedding the tip of the staff into the earth he leans on it has he ideally rubbed the small box that contains the Moon Fragment. "Priestess," he croaks out, "I have no time for your folly and lies. My master has sent me out as his faithful servant. I will return to him.

Kagome huffs at Jaken self-delusion speech. Turning around and sitting on top of the lip of the well, Kagome crosses her legs and only listen half heartily at the junk that spew out of the toad's mouth. Suddenly Kagome stops from ignoring Jaken when she realizes that the he was planning something. "If the human is not lying I know that the damn half-breed is no good for my majestic Lord." Kagome quietly giggles to herself she could actually hear a hint of jealously in the toad's voice.

"Woman, woman" Kagome snaps out of her musing when she realizes that Jaken is actually speaking directly to her now

"My name is Kagome," she corrects with clench teeth.

Jaken huff at her answer, "Tell me your perspective on the situation?" he questions. Jaken had a plan, but first he had to know how far this human was willing to go.

"Inuyasha was my first, he was supposed to be my mate and what he did is unforgivable." Her words might not have been menacing but the spark of energy from her aura backed up every ounce of venom that was there. Mentally smiling Jaken knew that she might be of use. Jaken knew at times he could be irrational deciding to be on the cautious side he decides to drop off the shattered moon. If Sesshomaru actually gave it to Inuyasha he will without a doubt move heaven and hell to save his Lord from wasting his life on the damn brother.

"Kagome," Jaken calls trying to use his best in-charge voice. "I am going to go and seek my Lord, and if what you say true. I will bravely disperse the awful crush Inuyasha as obviously place over him."

Kagome was about to argue with Jaken over his obvious unhealthy obsession with the older dog. An idea pops into Kagome's head. No matter how weak Jaken is he was a demon; a little demon that had close connections to the ice bitch, Sesshomaru. Kagome giggle inwards at her new nickname for the Sesshomaru. Kagome quickly decides that she will go along with any reasonable plan that the toad comes up with. If it fail, and she highly believe it would, at minimum she will learn something about the ice bitch she could use against him in the future. Normally Kagome wouldn't alliance with an enemy, but she reasons that it wasn't like she was befriending Naraku.

XOXOXO

Reaching Sesshomaru destination, Jaken was beside himself. His Lord sat comfortable surrounded by two mortal humans, his brother, an annoying fox kit and also a cat. That sight was astonishing. Fearing the worse, but unable to do anything at the moment Jaken watches in bewilderment as Lord Sesshomaru takes Inuyasha away when he receive the small Moon Fragments. Quickly as his feet could take him Jaken waddle away to where he left the priestess "Kagome! Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" the small demon screams as he ran back to clearing when he knew Lord Sesshomaru was too far to hear him.

Kagome stood up, watching the imp flare around squawking. Kagome smile seeing the panic in his face. He probably just saw the happy brothers. Kagome chomp down on some 'Lays' chips she stole from her pantry at home when she and Jaken went separate ways. Kagome was glad that it was a week day. That means her brother was at school, mama was probably shopping and she had saw her grandfather sweeping the grounds. So, Kagome sneaked in and took some comfort food. She was on her third bag of chips and drinking from a liter bottle of sprite. "See something you like?"

The small demon simply snarls as he tries to catch his breath. "You were rig—"the small demon stop in his tracks. "What is-is that?" Kagome smirks as she takes a swig out the bottle.

"Human food," Kagome answers simply.

Shaking his head from his stupor Jaken continues, "You were correct."

Looking down at the creature, Kagome couldn't help but sympathize with him. He must have been following Sesshomaru for years, hell the first time she met Inuyasha's older brother Jaken was by his side. He was riding in the same boat as her, and if she was going to stay afloat it appear that they may have to lean on each other. Kagome could see the unshed tears threating to fall. Kneeling down Kagome tries to become eye level with him. "What they did to us isn't right."

"My Lord—"

"Don't," Kagome cuts him off licking the salt off her fingers, "It doesn't matter who we blame. They both hurt us. Personally I have no favorites here; I want both of them to suffer for what they did to me…together." Jaken eyes widen, he was utterly surprise. How could he ever survive knowing that he was now equal to a human? Jaken had no intention of hurting his Lord. All he wanted was for them to separate. Kagome sigh knowing the look in Jaken's eyes, it was filled with determination; Kagome simply hope that it wasn't for the wrong reasons.

"I'll protect my Lord," Jaken whispers out loud to no one.

Kagome sigh at Jaken's wish, but says nothing about it out loud. "So," she begins sitting flat down on her ass from her kneeling position, "I have a feeling that you have a plan." A small burp escapes Kagome, she says a light excuse me but continues, "I want to help you."

For the first time Kagome actually saw Jaken smile, "Good," he declares as he folds his arms across his small chest, "because the only plan I have consist from you informing me what happen between you and Sesshomaru's brother."

Kagome chuckles, Jaken was madly in love with the ice bitch. For the next hour Kagome shared her side with the green creature. "Well that it." Kagome finishes up her story.

Jaken clears his throat, "I will be blunt with you; with my nose I can tell that you are not a virgin. I can smell Inuyasha in you." The way Jaken said it made Kagome feel dirty. "Kagome, when was the last time you and Inuyasha rutted."

Kagome face turned red, this was embarrassing. "Why do you need to know that?"

"I have an idea that will save Sesshomaru." Jaken's says. "I know it has been recent for the sent will not hold strong for too long."

"It been approximately three or four days"

"Tell me do you have some place that you can go and rut with another male quickly."

Kagome mouth fall open, "What the hell?"

Jaken shakes his head, at this point he didn't want to deal with mortal views of proper morals. "At this point Kagome their mating mark is weak. If you were able to carry a child I will be able to alter the scent so that everyone, including Sesshomaru will believe that the child is Inuyasha's." Jaken could see the confusion in Kagome's eyes, "Inuyasha's bond will connect to you, and he will have to leave Sesshomaru to take care of what he believes to be his child."

Kagome smiles when understanding flash in her deep blue eyes, "How can you be 100% sure that this will work" the young girl questions

Jaken felt happy that he had the answer to that question, "Even if Inuyasha is not willing, Sesshomaru will not allow him to have a human underneath his name."

Under normal situations Kagome would never even consider this a possibility. Getting pregnant for vengeance was disgusting. Then again girls in her time were pregnant and still going to school. And even the child is born she still had the choice of giving it to foster care in her time, that would mean she knew it will be protected from the world of evil of feudal Japan. Kagome bit her lip; she was going to do it.

For a priestess to harbor such thoughts of endangerment for her own child was darkening Kagome soul. Her once brilliant pink aura became slightly red. Jaken could see the small change and smirk. He had faith in the girl. He knew from past meetings that she was stubborn and once she set her mind to it seems that even the gods couldn't stop her. Holding out his small hand he asks, "Do we have a deal?"

With shaking hands Kagome agrees. They talk for little while longer before they agree to meet back here at the well in three days. When Jaken left to return to Sesshomaru, Kagome hopped into the well.

XOXOXO

Naraku sat covered in his trademark pure white bamboo belt. A dark grin claim his thin lips as he watch the toad and priestess come up with a plan to separate the two brothers from the void demon's mirror. All his years of trying to destroy the group and suddenly just like that they were going to destroy themselves. Naraku had no doubt that this plan will fail. He himself did not know about the brother meeting until they announced it, but with the two misfits planning together it made his plan go so much easier.

It bought joy to the vile half-demon when he notices the darkening of Kagome's aura. He'll make their plan fail. Kagome will, without doubt, become disappointed. She'll seek revenge again, thus causing her aura to darken more. Naraku knew he didn't want Kagome dead she was needed to complete the broken shards of the Jewel of Four Souls. That would not prevent him from making her life a living hell. Naraku knew the deeper she allows her heart to swim in the abyss of hurt and pain the easier she will be easy to manipulate her. The only reason his previous plan fail was her never wavering dedication to her friends. It was no secret that Kagome was the glue that held the misfit group together. Now with her separation from them it will only take time before they crumple.

Naraku laughs to himself, he will make sure that Kagome's soul becomes pitch black. Then when she feels like she is going to drown, he will rescue her with the solutions. The only small price she will have to pay is for the shards of the jewel. The best part of his plan was that Kagome was going to hand the jewels to him willingly.

XOXOXO

Inuyasha rubbed the small stone that was slowly being absorbed into his skin. When Sesshomaru gave him the trinket he claims it was a gift from the Lady of the Moon. Inuyasha was slightly surprise that his brother actually believed in the gods. Inuyasha always picture Sesshomaru among the gods it was quite refreshing to see Sesshomaru humble himself when he saw himself in the grace of the Moon Goddess.

Loudly, Inuyasha clicks the embedded gem as he begins to recall the deep baritone voice in which Sesshomaru told him the importance of the gems. Inuyasha gave a stiff laugh from the inside. He hadn't heard half of what of Sesshomaru was saying but if he had to sum up what he heard these gems were supposed to act like a catalyst to strengthen their mating bond. He couldn't forget how he had other things Sesshomaru's mouth could be doing that he ignored the rest of the information that was giving to him. Somehow Sesshomaru got him to allow this foreign object burry itself in him. Inuyasha couldn't feel it sinking deeper, but by touch he could feel less of it. The only reason that he gave in so quickly was because he thought he was going to get something out of it, for example a blow job. Somehow, in a very Sesshomaru fashion, the older dog slipped out.

Inuyasha whisper a curse to himself, something was up and he felt like Sesshomaru was hiding it to protect him. That worried him and pisses him off to no end. Meanwhile Sesshomaru sat across from the fire watching his younger brother. For the hundredth time today he observed Inuyasha play with the Moon Stone. Sesshomaru could also tell that Inuyasha was bothered by something, the small stone that was embedded in his chest hummed with the wave of cautious. Trying his best to ignore the stone that bacon him to seize Inuyasha's worries, Sesshomaru was left with his beast scolding him to go comfort Inuyasha. No one was on his side. Sesshomaru didn't want to put his guard down. Instincts told him something was wrong. When Jaken had stopped by to drop off the fragments he could smell Kagome's scent on him. Jaken also didn't even hold a single objection when he purposefully let him see that he was going to give the stones to Inuyasha. He knew that Jaken knew the meaning behind them. An objection was expected from the toad, even though Sesshomaru knew he would silence him, nothing came.

Only a fool would believe that Sesshomaru feared a half-pint demon and a human female. **"Should have killed her."** the beast is quick to point out. Sesshomaru had half a mind to go hunting for her. He will kill her when Inuyasha wasn't near and just pretend that the witch just disappeared. Hopefully Inuyasha wouldn't find out.

Inuyasha looked cautiously around. Sango, Miroku and Shippo had went down to the spring, he knew it would take them at least half an hour to return and if they played around like they usually did it might be even longer. Standing Inuyasha marches over to Sesshomaru and flaps himself into Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru groans and stares down at his brother as if he lost his mind. "What is your problem?" Inuyasha inquire.

Inuyasha locks eyes daring Sesshomaru to dismiss him. Doing the complete opposite of what Inuyasha was expecting Sesshomaru pulls him closer. Inuyasha listen carefully as Sesshomaru inhale his scent. "Nothing now," Sesshomaru answers after a moment, "nothing at all."

"_There have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time, they can seem invincible, but in the end, they always fall." _

― _**Mahatma Gandhi**_

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Everyone Sexing

**Chaos Corner**:

Due to finals coming up I haven't been able to post for a while, but I've been really stress so I pushed everything aside and decided to write something to post. Lucky for you this chapter is all about SEX. Please remember this story is rated M. Read at your own risk and enjoy

**Reviewers Response:  
Thewolf74: **All we can do is hope

I truly love responding to reviews so keep them coming.

**XOXOXO**

**3. Everyone Sexing **

The heavy bass of the music vibrated through the club floor as a slight scream rips from the raw throat of Kagome, "More!" Kagome chants over and over in the shell of an unknown man's ear. Strong arms throw Kagome down on the floor as he focus solely on the tight pussy that Kagome offer to him. He pounded mercilessly not caring a damn about her pleasure. Kagome didn't mind either because she didn't care about the man she didn't even find it important to learn the man's name. She cringes as he spread her lower lips and spat down in it, he pinches her clitoris, it actually began to hurt, this was probably the fifth or eighth guy she had sex with this night.

"No!" Kagome screams out, when she begins to feel him pull out. The unknown male grunts his response. Holding onto his firm ass Kagome sinks him in as she host herself up. "I want you to release inside me." Kagome nibbles on his chest.

Instantly the male had his hand around her throat, "No marks, I wouldn't want the little miss back at home knowing about whores like you."

Kagome simply smiles at the man's crudeness, she grinds her lower body on his pelvis, "I want your cock deep within me when you cum." A deep chuckle vibrates through the male as he rips her off his dick.

Kagome hiss in pain, she snaps her head up about to give the brute a piece of her mind when he suddenly turns her to face the deep blue wall of the corner. He slaps her ass as he flips up her too short miniskirt, "Bitch bend over."

"Yes, sir" Kagome giggles as she twitches her ass to the beat of the music.

He bends over her small frame as he reaches up and cups her bra clad chest. His lips rest at her ear, "Tell me what you want?" Kagome couldn't help but chuckle, the way this man talked reminded her about a snake demon, but Kagome decides to play along.

"I want your dick."

"Is that all?"

Kagome actually liked it when they thought that they were using her. The way they demand she do certain things, she felt like she was learning so much. None of the men's were like the other. She actually had picked this club because of how she saw them dancing. She quickly learned that it was called daggering. She assumed that it was American music, but she barely understood half of what was being said; she was actually good in English. The club itself is underground and was hot. Kagome was glad she left her school shirt near the well. At this point Kagome is dress in the undershirt she usually wore under her uniform and rip school dress that accidently tore as she tried to make it down the flight of steps that leads to her house without her grandfather spotting her.

Kagome watch in fascination as the men and women practically fucked on the dance floor. A dark skin male watch her observe everything. He marched up to her with the whitest smile she had ever seen. He was well built and had long thin locks that stop above his waistline. "What's a pretty little thing a do just standing there?" Kagome blush, "Come here girl." He practically dragged her to the dance floor. He forces her over and from there he took charge. His hands were all over her body. At one point he had lifted her up his hands squeezing her ass. The music slowed down so that the next track could play. "Alright, little miss?"

Kagome rack her dulls nails over his abs and chest loving the way they ripple under her ministration, moaning Kagome answer, "I'm so horny." instantly turned red, she didn't mean to say that out loud.

He revealed another white smile, "I can help." He carried Kagome to a side door. Opening it up Kagome sees that he bought her to a dark alley way. Quickly the man zips down his pants. He slides Kagome down his member, moving the thin fabric of her underwear to the side he sheath his member into her. For half an hour she rode him before they both hit their organism. He place her down and fix himself back into his pants reaching into his back pocket he gets his wallet, "How much?" Kagome was surprise, people actually paid for sex. Kagome refused. He simply laughed at her and placed a wad of yen in her hand, "Take it as a thank you." He turned his back to her and reentered back into the establishment. Kagome went to the bar and ordered herself a Red Bull and rum. Kagome watched him until he left about two hours later. Kagome couldn't get herself to feel bad about what she did it felt good. Plus that was what she came for.

A yank of her hair and a slap to her ass bought her right back to her current situation. His deep voice hiss in her ear; has he allows only the tip of his dick to play with her folds of her pussy, "Asked you a question?"

Kagome rolls her eyes, "No that is not all I want." Kagome bends her back, sinking his head inch by inch. "I want you to ram your dick so far up my pussy I taste it in my mouth. The man growls in approval. "I want to be fucked until I can't stand straight. I want you to load your semen in my little tight pussy." The unknown male couldn't hold himself any longer. Ramming himself into her from an awkward angle, made the young girl see stars, the song alters leaving a moment of silence. Kagome could actually see the silhouette of people turning to see her scream, she didn't care, and it was free advertisement by now everyone should know she is up for anything. After a couple of minutes they orgasm together; twinkle stars burst into flame behind closed eyes.

The man wasted no time, pulling up his pants he threw a few yen her way, "Be here tomorrow." he orders. Kagome laughs, the cocky bastard actually thought he had some right to her. Kagome fixes herself and with a flip of her hair returns to the bar to wait for the next guy to buy her a drink. Kagome didn't have to wait long for an offer; she was just surprise that this time it was a female. Kagome first thought is to run the female away, hell the bitch couldn't get her pregnant and Kagome doubted the pleasure the woman could bring. Quickly Kagome scan over the girl, she was heavy chest. Subconsciously Kagome licks her lips she could already picture sucking on those nipples. She wonders if it would taste any different than a guy. Mentally Kagome shakes her head this was not part of the plan, but then again Kagome rubs her stomach, how much semen she collected today she must be pregnant and taking one just for fun couldn't hurt.

XOXOXO

"Be careful Shippo and make sure you do not disturb large game hunting ground!" Sango calls out to the young fox kit as he heads out. Sango sigh to herself, Shippo is growing up. Sango knew that the young demon always saw Kagome as his mother, but she couldn't help but feel like she was some kind of aunt. As a guardian to the fox she will make sure that she trained him to his best ability in the absent of his mother.

Once again Sango finds herself wondering about the whereabouts of Kagome and if the young female will ever grow up and realize what is now true, Inuyasha is with Sesshomaru. If you actually look pass the 'I'll kill you' façade the demon always wore you could actually notice the caring looks he send Inuyasha's way. Sango almost jumped out her skin when she felt heavy hands rest on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder her eyes connect with the light ornate purple eyes of Miroku. Sango turn fully towards him, a light blush taint her cheeks and even though she knows she is clothes she wonders what little a white cloth does to cover her. Sango felt like drowning herself, when Shippo was there she didn't realize how indecent she must look but with the young demon no longer a distraction she could feel the monk's heavy gaze on her.

Miroku eyes twinkle in merriment as he watches the fleeting imaging of the young fox. Don't get him wrong, he love Shippo like a son but it was getting harder and harder to hide his erection. Miroku could picture Buddha shaking his head in disappointment, but it really wasn't 100% his fault Sango looked delicious. Slowly his cursed hand glides over the water, _'Just one squeeze_,' he convinces himself. He inches closer and closer his fingers flex in anticipation. Sango sigh, Miroku freeze. Quietly he slaps himself on the forehead, obviously Sango was worried about something and all he could do was imagine her wet naked body underneath him screaming from ecstasy. He snarls at himself and erases the image from his mind as he rest his hand on her shoulder, "What ails you?"

Sango's nervously nipples on her bottom lip. Miroku takes notices his member twitching with every nipple. Sango notices Miroku Jr., standing erect and she didn't know what to do. Should she point it out to him? "Um, Miroku" she mumbles out.

"Yes" the priest croaks out.

Turning her head to the side Sang points down. Miroku looks at were Sango was pointing and his mouth fell. He didn't realize that the water had gotten so shallow. A nervous chuckle fell from his lip; he scolded himself _'If she didn't think I was a pervert before.'_

The demon slayer was slightly confused. She had seen Miroku flirt with more than a few women, she had even followed him on nights when he thought he was alone, and she had never seen him get hard for any other girl. Not even the ones that was willing. It was actually flattering to her female ego to know that she could attract a man, even with her hard exterior. She watched from the corner of her eyes as he tries to make a retreat. Without thought she calls out his name.

He didn't want to be rude, but at this moment he had to deal with his little friend. He was embarrassed, _'How the hell was he supposed to face Sango again?'_ She calls his name and he freezes. His name never sounded any sexier when it fell from Sango's lips. He could feel the displacement of the water as she came closer. She was close to his back; hesitantly she reaches a hand to touch the middle of his shoulder blades. "Miroku," he tried to say yes, but instead a whimper came out, Sango ignores it. Sango gulps scared that she might chicken out at the last minute. In one breath, "Can I help you?"

The monk chokes on air. Either his erection was messing with his mental state or he was dreaming. He opts for the latter choice, because he swore Sango just offered to help him with his erection. He clears his throat, "What?"

Sango felt so stupid; of course Miroku wouldn't want her help. "Sorry…I just…maybe." she gives a light scream to help clear her jumble thoughts, "Sorry Miroku."

_'She's serious,'_ Miroku wouldn't let this opportunity pass by him. He grabs for her hand as she tries to turn away. He calls her name gently, "Sorry Sango," she opens her mouth to interrupt, but he speaks over her fearful that she might say something and he wouldn't be able to say no to. "I've dreamt of being with you for as long as I can remember." He turns to face both their faces slightly red. "I want to be with you properly," subconsciously he begins to play with the prayer beads on his hands. "Sadly this is not the time."

Sango was upset, he always did that. She knew that his wind tunnel was the reason for always holding back and that the majority of the time why she couldn't stand Miroku. He walked around with his teachings aiding the world and just neglects himself. He always was constantly saving her by pushing her away and to be honest it pissed her off. "Miroku I…" her words fell. What was she supposed to say? She could be forward and demand he show how much he loved her if he did. She could demand he love her and leave no room for argument. Real problem was she just didn't know how to word it.

She was a demon slayer, she was taught to be fearless in battle…

That was it, just like any battle you don't hesitate, grabbing ahold of the priest face she pulls herself closer to him and lock lips. Miroku was surprise and unresponsive. Sango stops and let's go of him shamed, could it be possible that Miroku actually didn't want her?

Coming back to his senses Miroku sees the defeated look on the young girl's face, "Are you sure?" he calls out to her.

"Hell no," she answers bluntly, "When it comes to you I'm never sure." Sango crosses her hand over her chest, "Miroku tell me what is your problem?" She doesn't wait for him to answer, "The majority of the time you're the world's biggest lecher. Then they are moments when I find myself actually liking you."

It wasn't a declaration of love but it would do, without thought Miroku turns Sango to him and claim her lips when she gasps out of surprise. The slayer was quick to respond loving the feel of his lips on hers. Sango knew that she could be making the biggest mistake of her life. Miroku was a well-known lecher and she couldn't be sure if he would suddenly change his ways for her, but for now she just couldn't bring herself to care. She gasps out his name as his forgotten member made its presence clear once again by poking her stomach.

"Sorry," Miroku mumbles and tries to back away; he did not want to scare the slayer.

Quickly Sango wraps her arms around his neck as she pulls her body into his, "Don't be." her voice heavily weighed down by lust. Sango draws unknown patterns on Miroku's chest as she swings one leg on his hip. Instinctively he grabs onto her knees, but seeing as the water was holding up the majority of her weight his hands begun to wonder upwards. Taking a palm full of the slayers ass cheeks he squeezed hard. A deep moan fly passes Sango lips; it was a deep dark secret of Sango that she actually enjoyed Miroku squeezing her ass. Placing her lips near his ears she tries to make coherent words, "I won't lie to you," Her racy voice causes shivers to course through the monk, "I've never done this before. I am in your capable hands." She took his earlobe between her teeth, "Teach me what you like."

Her words lighted every nerve ending in Miroku. The head of his cock peeking into the folds of Sango's maiden hood, he didn't want to be harsh but he wasn't sure he could hold out. He might be a virgin too, but the difference between females and males about sex was men were more open about the topic. He knew what he wanted, and he knew he was going to be crude, "Forgive me." Holding onto her hips he ruthlessly thrust upwards.

Slayer throws her head back in a silent scream. She was strong she wouldn't cry out, but the tears that stain her cheeks were proof of the pain. Her thighs tighten around his hips as she wills herself to relax.

Heavy pants fell from his lips. He had felt the moister from Sango's vagina, the moister wasn't fluid like the water they were in, if felt think and heavy and in his sex driven mind he had wanted the liquid to cool down the heat that radiated off of him. He dove into the liquid without though and he regretted it and loved it all at the same time. It didn't cool him down liked he had expected; it had actually had the opposite effect. Inside was HOT! Damn, she was tight and the limited room only left all the heat focusing down on his member. He couldn't comprehend it, it was pleasure-pain and he wanted more. He pulls out halfway, he shivers as the water around his dick seem to drop in temperature and force his way back in.

This time Sango did scream. The sound cleared the sex driven mind of the monk. Purple connects with brown, worry etch into Miroku's face. Just as quickly as he enters he tries to pull out afraid he had hurt her. Sango tightens her legs around her waist, "No" she moans out. She wouldn't lie it was painful at first but she was quickly accommodating to his size. He was huge and the way his dick pulse in her made her fill complete.

He whispers her name and Sango swears it against humanity to sound so sexy. Sango rolls her hips, Miroku throws his head back. "Are you alright?"

She tried to answer but she wasn't so sure how well her voice was going to work so she nods her head. Hesitantly the monk removes the wet garment from her body as he slowly begins to massage her breast, the woman hiss in pleasure. Encouraged by reaction Miroku grinds his hips into her. Wanting a bigger reaction from her Miroku's lips latch onto her breast, Sango ran her fingers into his short black hair releasing it from the ponytail.

The sex was slow and the heated water made them lightheaded. Having moans and groans surrounded the lovers. It didn't take long before they hit their climax. Floating back to the shore they relax in the afterglow. The sound of steps came louder and louder they both looked at each other and laughed. Dressing as quickly as possible they sat beside each other waiting for Shippo to appear. "Hey guys!" Shippo screams jumping out of the tall grass "Looks what I got." Shippo held up five live lizards.

"Good job." Sango encourages.

"Were heading back," Miroku calls out to the two a smirk on his face. The sight of Sango with Shippo gave off a family look. _'One day,_' the monk promises inside his mind, _'we'll be a family.'_

XOXOXO

The western lord ran his hands through the dusty silver hair of Inuyasha; he inhaled the deep cinnamon scent. The younger dog knew what his brother was up to but was failing miserably at trying to prevent him from alternating the much needed conversation. Sesshomaru went and place himself as watch dog and anytime Inuyasha wanted to know what was going on Sesshomaru will place on that 'I'm alpha look' on his face and ignore the situation all together. The older dog place butterfly kisses on Inuyasha's neck Inuyasha turned his neck to evade it but fails.

Inuyasha moans, though he wants to scream out loud. Inuyasha couldn't understand how Sesshomaru could just turn on and off his sex drive. When Inuyasha wanted some when he was given the Moon stone Sesshomaru was all business. Now the same dog had his hands all over his body and Inuyasha wanted to talk. He groans out Sesshomaru's name the older dog silence him with a kiss.

Reluctantly Inuyasha backs away, "We need to talk."

Sesshomaru takes Inuyasha chin in his hand, "Not now." He pulls his younger brother into a kiss.

Mere centimeter away from Sesshomaru lips Inuyasha turns his face. Sesshomaru growls his disapproval, Inuyasha could be such a bitch at times. He knew what Inuyasha wanted and when he was given to him he wanted to talk. "Inuyasha stop." he growls. Sesshomaru wasn't clueless, communicating. Sharing and rutting strengthens a bond but he rather rut then talk.

"Something is wrong with you." Inuyasha moans out, "Tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're planning something."

"Obviously," western prince smirks, "I'm planning to fuck you senseless."

Inuyasha's mouth fell. Sesshomaru could be right out crude. "There is something…" Sesshomaru begins sucking on Inuyasha's neck, "…you are," sharp claws pinch nipples through his clothing, "not telling me." As Inuyasha tries to complain he couldn't prevent himself from exploring the well-known anatomy of Sesshomaru.

"Talk later?"

"No." Inuyasha answers but ends up locking lips with Sesshomaru muffling in the sound.

Quickly Sesshomaru removes his shirt, his greedy eyes takes in all of Inuyasha. "Mine," fell from the older dog lips, "All of you belong to me and no one will have you."

His brother's words fell heavily on Inuyasha. Gently placing his hands on either side of Sesshomaru's face he maneuvers Sesshomaru to look at him, "Is that what is bothering you." Sesshomaru raise a well sculpture eyebrow. "Are you worried about Kagome taking me?"

Instantly a frown mars the once lustful face. "It is best to keep her name out of your mouth." Sesshomaru backs away slightly.

The half-demon was surprise. It was definitely beyond his reasoning to understand how Sesshomaru could ever suggest him and Kagome. Maybe once upon a time, but he had Sesshomaru now. This is his happily ever after he wasn't going to ruin it. He will fight to the very end so that he will be Sesshomaru's forever. After all Sesshomaru's face was that of love that he wanted from the very beginning. Placing his forehead on his brother Inuyasha gently kiss his nose, "Kagome isn't important."

_**'Her name seems to forever be on his lips,'**_ the beast growl on the inside. _"For it seems that she is forever on his mind._" _**'Something must be done."**_ Sesshomaru nods his head in agreement.

Inuyasha sat back understanding Sesshomaru was talking to himself. "Forget about Kagome…" Inuyasha begins to beg but is quickly silence with firm lips on his.

Sesshomaru nibbles down on his bottom lip forcing his tongue into its second home. Inuyasha moans rolling his hips as Sesshomaru captures his tongue into his mouth and begins sucking on it. Inuyasha quickly remove the silk clothing from his brother's body. Inuyasha claws run down Sesshomaru abs. Sesshomaru moans into Inuyasha pointed ears, "Kagome who?"

"It's important for you to understand that…" Inuyasha tries to reasons but his voice is lost the moment Sesshomaru begins to massage his ears and kiss his neck. Laying Inuyasha down Sesshomaru quickly undress and just as fast removes the rest of Inuyasha's clothing.

Sesshomaru lies on top of Inuyasha's body, "Mine," Sesshomaru's hand lace through Inuyasha's hair as his lips claim Inuyasha's expose neck. Inuyasha loved the attention he was getting but couldn't help but feel that there was a more important issue to deal with. Inuyasha wanted to deal with it but if Sesshomaru was going to be stubborn about so could he. Inuyasha could feel his muscles and nerves spasm out of control.

Lord Sesshomaru licks Inuyasha's nipples, **"Mines."** His fingers play down Inuyasha's abs as he massages the boy's hip, "mine." His palm grabs holds of Inuyasha member the tip of his thumb tickle the leaking head, **"mines."** Sesshomaru's lifts Inuyasha lower body, he kneads Inuyasha's ass as he slides a single digit through the tight ring of muscles. Inuyasha moans, without waiting for the younger dog to accommodate the slight intrusion Sesshomaru adds another finger as he scissors. Sesshomaru's claim of 'mine' chanted through his head like a mantra.

"MINE"

**"MINES"**

"MINE"

**"MINES"**

Moan, pleas, whine and begs sprang from Inuyasha's mouth, "Sesshomaru please. I want you." Sesshomaru obligates his brother's wants as he bends Inuyasha over. Sesshomaru kisses down Inuyasha elongated back. The younger sibling arches. "No, I want more," Inuyasha complains lifting his left leg up and hooking it around Sesshomaru's waist. Inuyasha grinds his hips in a circular motion liking the way the tip of his brother's manhood teases his waiting hole.

Firm hands lift the boy a little higher, his member now gliding on the underside of Inuyasha's member. Groaning Inuyasha lifts his upper body up placing his right hand around Sesshomaru's neck he brings his brother down into a seething kiss. Smiling Sesshomaru bites down on Inuyasha bottom lips. "Lay down," the older dog manages to say without breaking the kiss. Inuyasha holds on tighter but Sesshomaru somehow manages to pry him off with a few scratches. As usual Inuyasha fowl mouth got the best of him, but is quickly silence by a wet substance at his entrance. Looking behind him, Inuyasha's eyes double in size. His older brother tongue wetted his tight entrance. Reaching in front of him Sesshomaru begins to jerk Inuyasha off. Inuyasha's complains begins to alter to deep, throaty groans. Sesshomaru's talented tongue swirls around and around. Sesshomaru left sloppy kisses and small bite marks.

Inuyasha's stomach begins to tighten he throws his head back as Sesshomaru quickens his pace on his member. With a scream Inuyasha releases his load in his brother's hand. Inuyasha was still on cloud nine, but Sesshomaru doesn't give his brother any time to calm down. Using Inuyasha's semen as lubricant he coats his pulsating dick. Lining himself up with one fluid motion he forced himself in. An earth splitting scream rips from Inuyasha's throat. Sesshomaru smirks in satisfaction, every scream and moans were his. He lifts Inuyasha up and holds on to his stomach. He could almost feel himself inside Inuyasha through the flesh of Inuyasha's skin. With each thrust he went deeper and every inch deeper made his cock feel as if it was reaching for his hand through Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha was, is, and forever will be his and he be damn if some mortal whore was going to change that.

Entwining their fingers Inuyasha tries to keep himself anchor to reality. Brushing Inuyasha's hair to the side, he couldn't help but think how in a twisted way that Inuyasha belong to him. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around his waist and leans his brother back on his chest. Kissing and nibbling on Inuyasha neck he savors the intense taste of cinnamon.

Laying his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder Inuyasha takes short breaths, his hands tighten in his brother's gasp. Damn how hard he was fighting to hold out so that he could share his next orgasm with his brother, but every single muscles of the young dog spasm violently in protest.

"Do you feel that Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru whispers rocking slowly; Sesshomaru presses Inuyasha down on his engorged cock. Inuyasha mutely nodded his head as if he had lost all control of neck. **"You are my property."** Sesshomaru finally snarls out loud. Inuyasha wanted to argue his point but at the time he was just too busy feeling to concentrate on the words his brother was speaking. After all Sesshomaru was a possessive bastard but he was sure Inuyasha already knew that.

Pulling all the way out Sesshomaru rams in until he is balls deep. Inuyasha screams as birds flew from their nest. Inuyasha rolls his eyes back. He couldn't understand how each time they had sex it felt like the first time. The man swore that it was supposed to get easier over time. It just seemed to Inuyasha that his brother just kept on getting bigger, if this was true he wasn't sure if he will be able to billet the dog any longer.

Slightly lost in a combination of thoughts and sensation Inuyasha gives a high pitch scream as Sesshomaru hits his prostate straight on. Sesshomaru kept his aim perfect the older dog speeds up his thrust hitting the bundle of nerves mercilessly causing a mixture of profanities and his older brother's name racing from parted lips.

Inuyasha felt has if he was on fire he knew he wouldn't last long. Neither could Sesshomaru he could feel himself near his climax. The older dog bites his bottom lip grunting out his pleasure. Throwing his head forward Sesshomaru lips attach onto his mating mark. He sucks on it fiercely leaving behind a deep red mark in the wake. No longer able to restrain himself Sesshomaru bites down on the mark. Inuyasha screams out his brother name. They both climax simultaneously. A bright light erupted from the moon fragments in their chest. Grabbing a fist full of the half-demon's hair Sesshomaru pulls his head back onto his shoulder. Leaning his head to the opposite side he beckons Inuyasha to bites down on his neck. Inuyasha quickly obligates. The glow doubles in radiant and begins to sink into their skin.

They both collapsed, Sesshomaru pulled out grimaced when the cold air hits his steaming member. Their hands remain interlock as they came down from their high. Sesshomaru pulls his brother's form closer to his; his claws run down Inuyasha's sides and in an animalistic voice, **"All mine,"**

"_Sex is impervious to reason and mocks the power of all philosophers" _

― _**Ayn Rand**_

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaos Corner**:

1st Day of summer. . . and I am taking summer classes. I'll keep trying to post during the summer.

**Reviewers Response:  
Inuhime1: **All answers are answered in this chapter to the best of my ablities.

**thewolf74: **What would occur if this plan actually succeed

I truly love responding to reviews so keep them coming.

**XOXOXO**

**3. He Only Dies **

Her sojourn came to an end too quickly for Kagome. Back in feudal Japan she sat down in the grass Kagome waiting for Jaken to appear. The sun was warm and the few clouds in the sky gave a cool shady place. Without noticing it Kagome fell into a slight slumber.

Long nails scrape down her back as a female meowed into the shell of her ears, without though she told the other girl her real name. She was rewarded with a giggle and the knowledge of the girl's name, Ai. It was small and simple and to know that roughly translated into English it means love made seem even more appropriate for the moment. Kagome like the girl; she was courageous and didn't mind taking what she wanted as she strips Kagome of her shirt. Just as quickly her bra and panty soon join. It was the first time that Kagome had sex that was both gentle and demanding.

Ai wasn't very vocal, but she damn well made Kagome bawl out. The kisses were gentle but her touches were sure and confident. A moan fell from her sleeping lips.

Jaken eyes scan the area he agreed to meet the human. His bright yellow eyes spot her asleep in the grass, he mumbles of how worthless Kagome is. Walking over to her sleeping form he hears her gives a deep moan. The dream was reaching its climax, "More Ai…harder girl" the green toad yellow eyes double in size. It was truly disgusting how simple minded human were. Any decent person would know how to manage their reactions to their dreams.

He kicks Kagome to wake her up. The priestess shot up her brown eyes narrow in loathing as they land on Jaken. Damn creature interrupted the best part. "What the hell do you want?"

Deciding to demonstrate who the one in charge was Jaken crosses his hands over his small chest. "Listen well human," he cough in his hand in a board manner, "I will not be talk to in such a manner by a disgusting creature."

Kagome mouth fell open, _'Jaken must have never seen his reflection before,'_ she thinks to herself. "How am I disgusting?" she humors the toad as she begins to sit herself comfortable.

"That's easy," Jaken's mouth split into a huge smile believing he was about to win the argument, "I can smell you." Kagome's face contorted into confusion, silently daring him to continue. Obviously the threat flies over Jaken's head as he continues, "I told you to rut and become pregnant. Instead you rutted with probably half of the men in your village and then some of the females." Jaken fans the area in front of his face to show as if he smells something of disgust, "Should at least take a bath before bombarding me with such a stench."

Kagome crosses her hands over her chest, "I did bath," she huffs, "it's not like you smell like a bundle of roses." Really not having anything to say due to the fact that Jaken was right Kagome tries to alternate the conversation. "Anyway, what does you big plan begin."

Jaken puffs his chest out, glad to have won and also proud that his plan was actually coming along. The means of which the girl got herself pregnant might not be to his taste it was efficient. The scent was week and hard to pick up due to the amount of scents that splash off the female but he could smell a slight different in her. He could only hope that meant that she was successful on her part of the bargain. Pulling out a small phial he holds it out, Kagome takes it. Kagome held the veil up to sun looking at the pungent yellow color of the liquid inside. "Drink it" Jaken orders.

"What is it?"

"It is a rear flower called Rafflesia arnoldii and a mixture of Inuyasha's blood" Jaken answers.

"How you manage to get Inuyasha's blood without Sesshomaru killing you?" Kagome asks.

"Silly human, you have every right to be amaze at my cunningness."

Kagome rolls her eyes, "Just answer my question."

Jaken is unfazed by Kagome lack of interest, "You see I am not foolish like you. I suppose a dim witted being would have tried to cut Inuyasha. I know my lord's wrath would have been quick. Being the brilliant man I am I found some old bandages that Inuyasha had…"

Kagome twist the top off holding the bottle to her nose she gags, "It stinks!" she bellows out ignoring the rest of Jaken's explanation.

Jaken rolls his eyes at her foolishness. "Of course it does. It is made out of the flower Rafflesia arnoldii also known as 'Stinking Corpse Lilly.' Kagome's eyes double in size.

"I'm not drinking this," she throws the bottle back into Jaken's arms.

"Suit you then," Jaken puts the veil back into his pocket, "you got yourself pregnant for no reason,"

Kagome touches her stomach. She had gone through all that trouble it would really be a waste. "Give it back." Kagome orders reluctantly. Jaken's hands it back over, "So, how does this work."

"All you have to do is drink." Jaken directs. "The Lilly stench will over power the rest of scents on you while Inuyasha's blood will mix in your own. The Lilly's smell does not last long after a few minutes it will go away. Many warriors simply drink the flower so that it will erase their scent so that they can travel pass enemies line. I have mixed Inuyasha's blood with it the plant will erase your scent and leaves Inuyasha's behind."

"So?" Kagome questions not really understanding.

"Your idiocy is showing girl."

Jaken was really getting on her last nerves. Picking the small toad up by its shirt she gives him a good shake, "Simply explain it without insulting me or I might just squish it." Kagome threatens.

Jaken flares his arms and legs around until Kagome throws him back on the ground. "When you return back to your friends at the village Lord Sesshomaru will smell Inuyasha in you. Then all you have to say is that Inuyasha got you pregnant." Jaken was proud of the simplicity and efficiency of the plan it was no way it will fail. "Sesshomaru is already burden with Rin he won't possibly accept a child Inuyasha seeds with you. He will leave the miserable half-breed and return back to normal."

"What of Inuyasha?" Kagome ask not feeling that Inuyasha was suffering enough from the plan.

"I leave him to you, if my lord does not kill him for his supposedly betrayal. A pregnancy lasts up to 9 moon cycles you can torture him has you see fit. Kagome smile, pinching her nose she throws her head back and swallows the entire bottle.

Kagome begins to cough, the liquid burn her throat and it tasted twice as disgusting then how it smelled. Finally able to breath Kagome turns to Jaken and asks, "How long does it takes before it begins to work.

"It shouldn't take long but wait until dusk before returning to camp." Kagome nods her head in agreement.

Smiling happy with the success of his plan Jaken turns to head back to camp, it wouldn't take long for his plan to work.

XOXOXO

Laying back Inuyasha watch the colors of the sky as dusk slowly approach. Inuyasha knew the waning crescent moon was up tonight; tomorrow would be the new moon. Inuyasha had staid back at camp to watch over the sleeping Shippo. Sesshomaru had gone to get food for everyone. Sango and Miroku disappeared…again. At first he had thought that they were afraid of Sesshomaru and where trying to avoid him, but they kept running off at random times. They weren't good at hiding it; he could smell the monk all over Sango. He also caught Miroku feeling on Sango butt once or twice and the slayer didn't even reprimand him like she usually did. Everything seemed to fall into place.

Everything but Kagome, she's been gone too long. He wouldn't down play it he had done Kagome wrong. He shouldn't have run to her in his desperation. He knew he had to make it up to her. He knew there was no way in hell that he was going to get back with her. That didn't mean they couldn't be friends…right?

Inuyasha groan out loud in mild frustration. Why did it always seem that he ends up breaking female's heart? They all were just too sensitive. It might be selfish, but he wanted Kagome to be happy, it wasn't just for her sake. Inuyasha knew firsthand how the scorn of a woman followed them even after death, just look at Kikyo.

Light steps made their way towards him. Inuyasha stretches his neck to see who it is. His golden eyes double, "Kagome," he shot up from where he was laying. Her name once again falls from his lips. Slightly hesitant afraid that he might be daydreaming he takes a few steps forwards, "is it really you?"

Quickly Kagome takes in her surroundings. This wasn't good it was only two people and one of them was sleeping. The one time she actually wanted to see the damn ice dog Sesshomaru wasn't here.

Inuyasha was directly in front of her, he gently places a hand on her shoulder. She shudders, her eyes hardening, "Where's your watch dog?" her voice filled with venom.

Inuyasha drops his hand from her shoulder, "I understand you are not happy but I won't allow to outright disrespect my mate." Kagome huffs as she looks at him up and down.

Kagome wasn't about to respond when the sound of footsteps and laughing interrupt. The laughter quickly comes to an end when both parties notice Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Miroku shots Inuyasha a warning look. Inuyasha wanted to beat the shit out of Miroku how dare he suggest a thing. Kagome on the other hand was surprise; she gave the rest of her friends an empty smile. The tension between the parties was heavy, she was expecting Sango and Miroku to come running to her side to comfort her and tell her she was right and it would just take a little time for Inuyasha to realize that like they usually did. The expected reunion never came, Kagome snicker to herself, Miroku and Sango wouldn't side with the enemy, Kagome was positive about that, they probably simply confuse at the moment.

"Your back I see." Miroku finally breaks the silence.

"Yea, we still have to finish the jewel…right?"

Everyone looked at each other. They had actually forgotten about the jewel trying to reform to their new comrade. It wasn't has hard as they expected it to be at first. It's funny how with Sesshomaru the misfit group seemed to get along better. It was no secret that majority of the group problem occurred between Inuyasha and Kagome and their constant bickering. Those two would fight, Sango would have to run off with Kagome to try and calm her down while Miroku had to convince Inuyasha to man up and apologies. Truthfully the group remains together by thin strings by constantly trying to remain friends.

Sesshomaru came along and shifted the entire balance of things. The older dog simply had a tighter hold on Inuyasha than Kagome couldn't even wish to dare. Inuyasha seem to accept it and behave less hostile. Without bickering in the foundation of the group the monk and slayer had more time to get to know each other better. Even Shippo was getting something out of this, Sesshomaru had promise him to let him see the Western estate and he was going to get a playmate, Rin. Nothing was holding the friends together; they remain loyal to each other out of simple want. No one could break that, because there were no strings. As bad has it may sound, Miroku and Sango were not sure where Kagome fit anymore.

Sango and Miroku venture deeper into camp and take a seat near the campfire in preparation for Sesshomaru to return with his kill. "I know this is awkward." Kagome sighs, "But I needed to return to tell you guys something." Going against their better judgment they turn to listen to Kagome, "I'm pregnant."

Tension breathed down heavily down everyone's neck, "I suppose congratulations are in order?" Miroku squeaks out after a few minutes pass by.

"To hell they are!" Inuyasha yells when realization dawns on him. Kagome did tell him that he was here first time. If she really was pregnant that would mean that the pup was his. Inuyasha felt dizzy, "Are you sure?" he practically yells in her face as he turns her by the shoulders to face him once again.

Kagome slaps his hands away. "Obviously," Kagome crosses her arms over her chest. She knew she couldn't lie that demon nose of his would pick up on any lie; she knew she just had to pick her words carefully, "he check me himself and said that I am." Kagome knew she was referring to Jaken, but if Inuyasha wasn't going to check she didn't have to tell him.

Miroku nods his head as he rubs in his chin in a thoughtful manner. "What the fuck you're nodding about over there." Inuyasha barks at Miroku not afraid to show his disappointment at all.

"Why the hell are you so upset?" Kagome yells at him punching him in the arm.

A sleepy groan comes from the sleeping ball of fur, named Shippo. Everyone became deadly silent waiting to see if the child would wake. One more groan fell from his parted lips before he buries himself deeper into his tail. Sango lets go a breath of relief, she knew Shippo would be happy to see his mother figure, she just wasn't sure if this would be a good time.

The monk takes this moment of silence to take lead on this meeting before it no doubly transform into a gathering of temperament, "Both of you," he addresses Kagome and Inuyasha, "please sit." With one hand on either shoulder he leads them to the fire that Sango was tending to. "Now," he starts again taking his rightful seat next to the slayer he continues, "It appears that together you have created a new life. Now under normal situation this would be a joyous moment." Both Kagome and Inuyasha narrow their eyes at the monk both wanting to know who he's going to side with. Miroku clears his throat feeling slightly uncomfortable with their eyes bearing down on him. Sango entwine their hands and squeeze reminding him that she was there for him no matter what. With the knowledge that Sango was by his side he takes a deep breath, "As we all understand, Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's mate." Kagome's mouth fell open he was actually siding with Sesshomaru. "I am neither saying if this is right or not, but under demon law, any all relation Inuyasha had prior to his mate is considered nullified."

Kagome temper was getting the best of her. "I don't follow demon law. I am HUMAN!" she whispers yell, trying her best not to wake Shippo.

"I know you don't nor am I expecting you to," Miroku calmly address, "but Sesshomaru does."

Kagome folds her arms in defiance, "I don't see what this has to do with him." Kagome rubs her stomach, "This child was created because of Inuyasha."

Inuyasha frantically scan the area in which Sesshomaru had left, "Don't say such things out loud." Inuyasha scolds.

Kagome made a face of disgust, "You don't want your precious little Sesshomaru to find out that all your good for is breeding women." She smiles a sadistic smile and the half-demon. "Tell me Inuyasha are you afraid that Sesshomaru won't want you anymore, due to the fact that he has lost you." She stands trying to tower over the sitting demon, "Inuyasha you better stand up to your responsibility." False tears begin to stream from her eyes, Kagome was even surprise at herself she didn't know she could act this well, "I know I can't take care of a child on my own. Inuyasha this child that is growing inside me will be a half-demon." Inuyasha flinches, Kagome knew she had him where she wanted Inuyasha after all knew the pain and suffering he had to go through because of his mix blood. "Inuyasha," she breaks down and throws herself on him, "I can't just sit by and watch my child be ridicule and hated because I made the mistake of sleeping with a half-demon who doesn't even love me." Rubbing her face into Inuyasha chest as she grabs hold of his shoulders, "Inuyasha fix this."

Everyone just watched Kagome in utter amazement. They didn't know what to do, she might be right but they weren't sure how to go about it.

It was just at that moment a red eye fury Sesshomaru breaks through the clearing. He had smelled her a while back her scent burning his nose. He ran to the clearing, it didn't take long before he spotted the raven hair resting on Inuyasha**. "She returns to him."** the beast voice is panicky.

_"Her return is emanated; there was nothing to be done about it."_ He narrows at his eyes; the image of her resting on Inuyasha demanded some correction, _"What worries me is here close proximity."_ Every nerve in his body demanded that he killed. His beast simply wanted to dig his claws deep with her flesh. He wanted to drink her precious blood knowing that was her life line. Hearing her last heart beat ringing in his ears would satisfy him to no end. He wanted and he knew no one here would be dumb enough to try to stop him but he wouldn't give the wrench the satisfaction of letting her know she was getting under her skin.

Shippo awakens at that moment, from where he lay he could only see Sesshomaru's back. The young kit could see the aggravation in Sesshomaru's aura. The older demon broad back blocked his view from seeing the others. Shippo had never seen Sesshomaru this aggravated, not even when he was the enemy; there was always this calm cool collective aura about him. Shippo didn't like this at all; he could only pray that Inuyasha wasn't the cause of this. Since Sesshomaru joined his family everything just seemed merrier, and knowing the cause behind it was the killing perfection himself just made everything more ironic.

Shippo himself never saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fight since they mated, they argued once in a while, but Inuyasha argued with everyone. Yawning and stretching Shippo hops on Sesshomaru's shoulders, "Lord Sesshomaru, what's…" Shippo words fell when he spots Kagome. _"No!"_ Shippo screams in his mind. The tension that hung between the three told fox everything he needed to know. Kagome had left, he had finally accepted that, she didn't even tell him goodbye. What purpose did she have to come back? Shippo was just beginning to understand that this was becoming his normality. Sesshomaru wasn't the bad guy, Shippo knew that, hell he would go as far has but Sesshomaru on a godly stance. The lord was calm and he was helping Shippo to become a better demon. Shippo knew he had wasted many years trying to remain in his childhood, but younger demonic kids his age already started training. The Western lord was going to train him and if he did well he would make him part of his court.

This was not to say that he didn't miss Kagome, the simple fact was he was growing up.

Sesshomaru didn't even flinch when Shippo took temporary residence on his shoulder. He could feel Shippo aura transform from content to worry. Sesshomaru snickers out loud; there was nothing to worry about. The human will be gone soon he will make sure of that personality.

Kagome gave a happy squeal, "Shippo!" she threw her arms up and ran towards to the two.

Sesshomaru gave a crooked smile, _"She asks for suicide."_ Sesshomaru had no problem obligating.

Kagome picked up speed, she knew that it might make her look stupid, but she knew exactly what she was doing.

Sesshomaru leaned back on his left leg, ready to literally knock the hell out of her. The young half demon eyes double in size; he could see what was going to happen before it did. Running and taking the lead from Kagome he wraps his arms around Sesshomaru slightly taking him off his balance. Taking the unspoken hint Shippo jumps off Sesshomaru's shoulders and throws himself in Kagome's chest taking the expected hug.

The western lord straightens his stance, his eyes boring down on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha swore if looks could dead he would be eight feet under already. Inuyasha eyes shift up to see Sesshomaru, he tries to place an innocent look upon his face, put guilty might has well have been written on his forehead.

Kagome squeals once again, "Oh Shippo, I missed you so much." she places a kiss on his head.

If Sesshomaru wasn't Sesshomaru he probably roll his eyes at this, she was laying it on too thick, he could actually smell a hint of dishonesty.

Kagome did her best to shrug off the 'I-kill-you' look Sesshomaru was aiming her way. Walking over to Inuyasha Kagome places a hand on his shoulder. Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha literally stiffen. Inuyasha was sure Kagome had lost it, it was few to none that provoke Sesshomaru this far and wasn't planning to die. "Come on Inuyasha," Kagome pulls on his clothes, "I think we really need to discuss this."

Sesshomaru moves Inuyasha from between him and Kagome. Kagome made note of this, it actually manage to anger Sesshomaru more the damn fool was purposefully ignoring his present. At this point Sesshomaru's beast is growling incoherently. Sesshomaru stand his back erect as he hovers over the girl. Kagome begins to pet Shippo burnt orange hair deliberately ignoring him through she gives him a dirty look from the corner of her eyes.

Being careful due to the fact that Shippo was still between them, and to not give himself away, Sesshomaru moves as fluidly as he can under his aggression. He snatches Kagome up from her neck. Shippo jumps from Kagome arms, he runs over to Sango and Miroku who remain where they were sitting previously. They knew jumping in was going to be a losing situation no matter what they did. Sesshomaru had demon law on his side, in his mind he was doing better in the situation than anyone would have thought he would. Hell the fact that Kagome was still alive was proof of it. Kagome was in one of those moods, that the group quickly learn to recognize, that she was right and that somehow made it law. "What you think going to happen?" Shippo whispers to them. They shrug their shoulders in unison; this was one outcome that was up in the air.

Kagome had no choice but to recognize the demon in front of her that was cutting off her air supply. Inuyasha could see her face turning. As bad as it sound Inuyasha actually wanted Sesshomaru to end it all, but he knew his guilty conscious would come back and haunt him. Where the hell was the senseless demonic beast when he wanted it?

Sesshomaru was enjoying the change of color in Kagome face from red to purple. Taking a deep breath, and knowing that he was going to hate the results no matter what he did; Inuyasha takes Sesshomaru's hand that is grabbing hold of Kagome's neck. Inuyasha's nail sunk into Sesshomaru's porcelain skin. Ruby red blood ran down Sesshomaru's wrist. Inuyasha knew he wasn't hurting Sesshomaru the wound was shallow and in less than an hour there wouldn't even be a trace of the flesh wound was even there.

Kagome was drop mercilessly on the floor, _'Why does he continue to do that?'_ It was frustrating Sesshomaru. In all honesty Sesshomaru was expecting the girl to return; he didn't think it would have been so soon, but eventually. Kagome wasn't exactly his problem. His problem was the fact Inuyasha always without fail had to be doing something related to the woman. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if his brother was even conscious of the fact. At night while he slept he would whimper the girls name, if they dare to argue about a point, no matter how insignificant, it somehow always transform into a Kagome base disagreement. Sesshomaru wasn't some docile puppy; he will not accept the fact of being second…not again.

Inuyasha release his grip on Sesshomaru as he turns to help Kagome up. The girl reaches up for Inuyasha's assistance smirking at the demon lord, more than happy to demonstrate how easy it is for her to get close to his mate. _"This will not do._" without though Sesshomaru grabs the back of Inuyasha's shirt pulling him away from the outstretch priestess. Placing his thumb and pointing on either side of Inuyasha's chin he forces the boy to look at him. "You value her that much?" Sesshomaru's body tremble with tension, his mind at war with his own beast demanding death for the girl, yet his voice didn't waver. His emotionless façade claimed its throne upon his face, giving Sesshomaru the image of high indifference, which could be no further from the truth even if they were worlds apart.

The poor half dog demon was utterly confuse. Kagome was his first friend, the first being not to judge him because of his blood. Hell Kagome was going to be his first baby mama. Sesshomaru was all that and more he was his mate. Inuyasha hated being stuck in between the two, he cursed to himself it seem the gods had move on from comedy and now had a liking for drama; the cruel bastards.

The pause was too long and it angered Sesshomaru, "Then you'll simply have to forgive me." He didn't even give Kagome a glance as he uses his left hand to send his poison whip in Kagome's general direction. He knew Inuyasha was going to go and try to save her. He grabs onto the front of Inuyasha's shirt, pushing the younger dog behind him as he focus on his prey. His aim got better has he focus on her; he lands a small nip on her cheek she hisses in pain. The realization that Sesshomaru was out to kill her dawns on Kagome as she begins to flee for her life. Sesshomaru was ready to pursue, but his brother held him back.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha yells, "She's going to have my pup." This wasn't a plea, but a demand.

It would be the first time that this ever happen to him but Sesshomaru would bet that his hearing was failing him, because for some reason he heard that Kagome was breeding for Inuyasha.

Taking the awkward silence as a mean to escape Kagome tries to creep away. The sound of her footstep bought Sesshomaru out of his daze and in less than a blink of an eye he stood in front of her. Grabbing her by her upper arm he hoists he up. He bends his head down, his eyes darkening to black from there once rubicund eyes. Overall she stinks. He passes from the official layer of smell that normally even a human could detect. Shamelessly pressing his noise in her neck he inhaled a deeper layer of smell. It was the scent that all individual had that made them recognizable in the animal kingdom. Kagome, at first, smelled of rain and bamboo, concentrating he could pick up the smell of cinnamon. He barks Inuyasha's name and the younger dog is instantly by his side. Placing his cheek on Inuyasha's he inhale deeply. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, there was no doubt Inuyasha's scent was coming from the woman as well. The only problem with the scent was that it appears to be flowing through her veins spreading throughout her body. Normally when a child was conceive the male's scent would be concentrated in the female's stomach, for the obvious reason that the child is developing there. Instead Inuyasha's scent was coming from Kagome's very pore. It slightly confused the older dog he tightens his hold on her. How he wanted to simply snap her in half.

The girl whimpers in protest, but a shadow of a smile lay on her face. The damn dog finally understood that she won. Inuyasha was obviously hers again. This time it wouldn't be hugs and kisses for Inuyasha, she would embarrass and shame Inuyasha just like he did to her.

Inuyasha had no idea what his brother was doing, but he guessed it was better than Sesshomaru going on a killing rampage. Placing a hand on his brother chest he does his best to gently lead him backwards away from Kagome. Sesshomaru pushes Kagome down, "She may stay." Inuyasha mouth fell open. Sesshomaru didn't like it but if it was true he wouldn't kill the child, Inuyasha would never forgive him.

The younger dog was bewildered, "Really?" Inuyasha ask suspiciously of his brother's motive behind accepting Kagome.

Kagome was piss, "Jaken said that this would work. You are supposed to hate Inuyasha!"

A collective gasp came from the group. Everyone was astonished Kagome planned against one of them, it was unbelievable.

XOXOXO

A single Saimyosho watch the group feeding information into the void demon mirror as Naraku watched. The entire time the spider demon was at the edge of his seat. He was actually surprise at the show Kagome was able to put on. The girl had more skills then he would have ever though to give her credit for. The way she teased the older dog was both brave and stupid, but the satisfaction she got out of it was what interested Naraku more than everything.

The toad plan seemed to be working. Naraku didn't want Kagome dead, but he wouldn't interfere too early. Kagome was able to convince the rest of her group that she now carried Inuyasha's child. The only person left was to convince was Sesshomaru. There were a few close calls where Naraku was sure that the priestess was good as dead. Her performance was good, but the sly smiles that she was sending to Sesshomaru would be her downfall he was sure of it. Quickly, Naraku orders the wind sorceress with a puppet of him to camp out downwind of the group. It was about time he put his own plans into action.

Naraku anticipates Kagome messing up. It took a little longer than he thought it would, but when she did it was huge.

Her temper got the best of her and the moment her plan alternated from what she wanted she flew off the handle, _"Jaken said that this would work. You are supposed to hate Inuyasha!"_ Naraku laughed, his opening was wide. Using his connection to Kagura he deploys he to the camp.

XOXOXO

Miasma filled the camp site and the lungs of those who occupied it. Everyone eyes land on Naraku, "Kagome come," the Naraku puppet orders.

Inuyasha grabs Kagome by her arm, "You aliened yourself with Naraku too Kagome?"

Kagome was just has surprise. She didn't know what to do. She knew no matter what choice she made now there was a chance of her dying. The only question was who did she want to die by?

She knew by her previous statement that Sesshomaru was going to kill her and she had no question that Inuyasha wouldn't try to save her this time. Yanking her arm away she stands between the two parties. The air thick and heavy and everyone was feeling slightly light headed. Going with Naraku was also an option, she knew that Naraku wanted her dead, but she might be able to bargain her life for the shards.

Everyone was stun when Kagome goes over to Naraku. Shippo screams out her name, the betrayal of it all tearing through his heart. Without thought Shippo runs over to her.

Naraku attacks, knocking Shippo down from midair. A battle cry flew from Inuyasha. Sango goes to pick up the fallen kit. Naraku tentacles flies towards the girl, Inuyasha somehow manage to slice throw them. Every chance Inuyasha manage to advance forwards Kagura will send a gust of wind knocking him off his balance by merely an inch off of his target. The mockery laugh that came from the two irked the younger dog to no end.

Sesshomaru simply watched, he had no intention of helping to rescue the girl nor would he show any interest in her at all.

"INUYASHA" Kagome screams when Naraku finally got gets his arms on her.

"Silence girl," he gently places her head into the palm of his hand. "I have a preposition for you." He places her down on the floor. The entire crowd waits anticipating Kagome's response. Kagome look back at her friends, she receive mixed signals. Poor Shippo looked devastated on the brick of tears. Sango and Miroku shared a common look of disappointment. Inuyasha wouldn't even look at her at all, and surprisingly that hurt most of all. Risking a glance at the Western Lord, he held promises of a long torturous death. Naraku gave a smug look; he knew she didn't have much of a choice.

"What is it that you want?" Kagome ask silently.

Everyone excluding Naraku and Sesshomaru gasped. They couldn't believe that Kagome would do such a thing. Hell even Kagome was surprise, but Kagome didn't have the luxury to think about what going on. She understood that she was dealing with their arch enemy, but right now he was the only one that was on her side. Kagome felt like she really needed a friend. Though it was Naraku she couldn't think of a selfish reason not to go with the spider.

Naraku had harmed all her friends in some way, but not her. Her brown eyes land once again at the monk and slayer. To be honest, she didn't know for sure why Miroku's grandfather had done to warren Naraku wrath. Sango was also a question, who where her family slayer that put them in Naraku's way? The only reason she had fought with Inuyasha was because she was blindly in love with him. Now he had broken her heart. Smiling at Naraku she nods her head.

Glad to see that Kagome was reasoning to his side, he calls forth Kagura. Nodding her head because she understood his order, she throws her feather down with a huge gust of wind. The group closes their eyes blocking the debris. As the wind calmed down their all watch as Kagome waved down at them with a smile. Naraku couldn't help but smile at her darkening aura as she waved goodbye.

"I will win," Kagome cheers happily to herself, has they began their journey to Naraku's place.

XOXOXO

The younger dog was piss and unexpected tree had to suffer the wrath. Inuyasha claws dug in the bark tearing it piece by piece. The rest of the group remains quite knowing that Inuyasha needed this moment. They all needed a moment to come to terms to what just occurred in front of them.

Sesshomaru was happy. Kagome had picked the enemy's side; she was now a traitor by his definition meaning she was marked for death on sight. Standing, gaining everyone attention, "Let me make this clear, it is obvious that the girl has sided with the spider." his words were and calculated leaving no room for argument, "I will kill her and Naraku on sight."

Shippo bawl at the lord's words, "Sesshomaru please." he whimpers. Shippo knew Kagome was wrong, but to hear Sesshomaru mark her as good as dead hurt. He still loved Kagome so he didn't want her dead, but by his knowledge he knew Kagome had broken multiple different laws in that one stunt that she had pulled and giving her death was actually considered merciful.

Ignoring the kit, Sesshomaru turns on his heels, there was still something he had to take care of.

XOXOXO

Finding Jaken at a nearby creek, Sesshomaru calls the toad's name scaring him from whatever he was doing.

"Yes—yes my lord," Jaken manages to stammer out, "Is there anything that plagues your mind." Jaken was actually glad to see Sesshomaru, without Inuyasha near. He was hoping that means that his plan was a success.

"Come." Sesshomaru ordered.

Jaken happily oblige. Sesshomaru leads him back to the campsite. Jaken big yellow eyes scan his surroundings. Inuyasha was still here, but Jaken can see that Inuyasha was very piss. He also noted that Kagome was nowhere in sight. Jaken was confuse he knew not to be happy or displeased. Inuyasha was angry that could mean multiple things. Sesshomaru could have broken off the engagement or Kagome was found out and he was piss at her. Without said priestess being here he had no exact way of knowing. Sesshomaru calls Jaken name bringing him out of his stupor, "Yes, my Lord."

"Apologies"

"For what…?" Jaken ask.

Sesshomaru growl, "It is best not to question my orders."

Quickly realizing his mistakes Jaken falls on his knees facing Sesshomaru and begun spitting out apologies.

Sesshomaru smirk, "Good practice" Jaken looks up with a questioning gleam in his eyes, he wanted to ask what did Sesshomaru mean but knew it was in his best interest to remain silent, "say sorry to my mate."

Jaken felt disgusted, the silly human failed. If it wasn't for the fact that the girl probably was already dead he'd hunt her down himself. Pleading with his eyes he begs Sesshomaru not to force him to do it. By this time the entire group was watching. Inuyasha growls, he was still angry but this little act wasn't getting him anywhere "It's not worth it."

Sesshomaru doesn't even take his eyes off of Jaken, "We are waiting"

Sulking over to his brother, Inuyasha hooks their hands together. Gently leading Sesshomaru backwards, "She did what she did on her own, it not even worth picking on Jaken."

Sesshomaru nods at his brother accepting the fact. The toad's mouth fell open, there was no way in hell he was going to be indebted to a half-demon. Forgetting both his place and stature he marches up to Inuyasha bellowing, "How dare you, an insurable mongrel, belittle my lord and his business." Jaken points the top of his double head staff in Inuyasha's chest, "I know not what spell you dare place on my Sesshomaru, but I will not die until my lord is safe once again." Jaken goes to swing, but Inuyasha's stomps on him; giggles are heard from the rest of the group.

"My lord, can you really stand there and watch this monstrosity harm your faithful servant." Jaken falls on his knees graveling at Sesshomaru's feet. Inuyasha goes to stomp on him again, actually enjoying releasing his tension over what happen today against Jaken.

By the time Inuyasha was done Jaken was no more than a puddle on the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru…" he somehow manages to whimpers out.

"I am beginning to lose my patience," Sesshomaru declares taking no pity on the toad's current situation. "I do not find it fun to repeat myself, apologies."

"But—but—but Lord Sesshomaru I—I see n—n—n—o re…" Sesshomaru snaps, believing no apology coming with a flick of his wrist he decapitates the stuttering toad.

"_Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment." _

― _**Buddah **_

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chaos Corner**:

Having a boring summer, so ya'll get another chapter.

**Reviewers Response:  
thewolf74: **Naraku always has a plan, my question to you is: With kagome's help will it be successful?

I truly love responding to reviews so keep them coming.

**XOXOXO**

**5. We Will Handle It **

She was dizzy and confused and it wasn't just the altitude. The air itself was thick and heavy. She could hardly catch her breath; the air attached itself to her chest.

He could see her discomfort. The evidence was clear in her shallow breath and flushed cheeks. He knew he could make it easier for her, but found more delight to see how long it takes before she would complain. He lead her deeper into the partly lit hallways of his estate.

Kagome sees him sneaking glances her way, with a slight smirk on his face. She was positive he wanted something, and was curious to find out what it was. "See something of interest Naraku, would you care to tell me what it is?" she inquires too politely happy to break the silence.

He widens his smile and loop their arms, "This way, to you deepest discomfort."

Priestess was surprised, his touch was actually warm. Subconsciously she leans into the warmth; she couldn't remember the time she felt living heat. "There is something different about you?" she whispers out loud. He didn't show it, but he was surprised. Not expecting an answer from the dark demon Kagome leans close. A ghost touch of her trembling fingers try to grace his cheek.

Intrigued by her actions he leans in. The contact seems more real has her finger is pressed harshly into his skin. Her curiosity peaks his interest. Her eyes grew bigger as she gains more courage; four fingers now press his slender jawline. "I have altered nothing about myself, since the last time we've meet. I can assure you I am still the same cold asshole that you and your friends risk your lives to kill."

A sickly sweet laugh parts from her lips, "Have we ever fought Naraku? Not once in my memories can I ever recall laying hands on you." Kagome smirks on the inside, it really was ironic. She never laid hands on him until now. What a sick twist of fate would it be if she simply sprang forth some purification that she somewhat knew how to master. Just like that, in less than a blink of an eye, she could have Naraku dead. A wicked smirk claims her face corresponding with her thoughts.

If for nothing else Kagome was entertaining. In their close proximity the spider demon could practically taste Kagome dishonesty. She was planning something; trickery might just be her forte. Naraku knew he would gladly indulge her because in the end it was only helping him in darkening her. "Evil thoughts swim through your mind."

"You know this how?" she asks trying not to give herself away if he was bluffing.

An intensify copy of the smirk that previously lay on Kagome lips landed on Naraku's. "You have that gleam." he touches her face. Kagome relaxes slightly due to the warmth. "It is the looks of brains, someone who is a thinker."

"I agree I think, that does not make it evil thoughts,"

"You right." He easily approves. His forefingers lay on the left side of her neck while his thumb caresses the right. The gleam that he speaks about intensifies as he watches his hands. All he had to do his close his hands, "the dark in your aura has just gotten bigger."

She did it without thought and pushed him away. The things that he said sunk in deeper than he expected. Kagome knew priestess were not dark. There was after all a symbol for hope. She couldn't allow him to get away with that insult.

The girl was a real contradiction, she was actually getting mad over the fact that she was darkening her aura; couldn't she figure out that would darken it even more. Smirking, thinking about how easy his plan was going to go he leans in closer to her, "Do not take my words too personally, I can't say I am accustom to having a beautiful girl in my present. It might seem that I have become all fluster." not waiting for her to respond he turn to the way they were facing before and continues to walk. Kagome cursed under her breath, the damn spider didn't really think that she was the type of girl to simply forget. The idea of purifying him came to mind. "Come along," Naraku calls out behind him. The girl jumps finally realizing how far ahead the demon had gotten ahead of her.

The young girl was slightly surprised. Naraku might just be good entertainment.

XOXOXO

If Sesshomaru didn't pride himself on his composure as much has he did he probably gone insane right now watching his lover rant about that damn human girl. An unnoticeable twitch claims his right temple. Maybe if the damn dog didn't have to rant so damn loud, stomping his feet pacing up and down being all worked up it might not have been so bad. "Sit Inuyasha," Sesshomaru orders in a low voice.

For a millisecond Inuyasha flinches actually afraid that he was about to eat dirt when Sesshomaru said sit. Realizing nothing was going to happen he continues to pace. Inuyasha couldn't help it. This was his entire fault he had pushed Kagome too far. He rather her sit him to hell and back again than be in the clutches of that veil creature. Inuyasha shutter at all the things that he could do to her. He was supposed to protect Kagome and to know that he is the main source of her pain was heartbreaking.

The beast moans and groans in his master's self-pity. Like the rest of his life Sesshomaru felt like he was being place second again. It was a childish feeling and he knew it. He was a grown man he should be able to define his own self-worth, but that didn't prevent the way he felt. His eyes follow Inuyasha back and forth; it was amazing even when she wasn't here she still was first. Oh, how he hated her. Even if she just drops dead, he was positive that somehow she would hold some part of Inuyasha's heart. The thought sicken his stomach. Sesshomaru could admit to himself that he was confused. Did he really love Inuyasha so much that he has place him as the most important person in his heart? Yea, he did he could answer it with no doubt. What really confused him was that love so strong that even if Inuyasha placed him last in his heart, could he continue on loving him?

**"You'll love him till."** the beast answers. Sesshomaru could only groan on the inside. He'll probably love Inuyasha to his dyeing breath. Inuyasha might always love him second. He'll probably have to live with it, like he had to do with the rest of his failures. It hasn't been since he was a pup that he had to play happy with second, since he'd grown he strive for first. He was the youngest lord, he had the largest land, posseted the most feared army, but when it came on to the important things he simply always seemed to fall short.

The rest of the pack, watch the two. Had Sesshomaru just given an order and Inuyasha ignored it. Well that wasn't so weird, what was strange was that Sesshomaru had done nothing to enforce it. They knew Sesshomaru wasn't the talkative, much less to yell to get his demand across, type. He always got his point across in a Sesshomaru fashion, nothing was done, and that was more frightening than anything else.

Sango's eyes soften at the sight of the lord. In no way was he physically altered. He still gave off that nobility air about him, it just appeared off. Then again Sesshomaru had altered a lot from when he joined the group from when he was an enemy. Social transformation was the hugest change in him, he actually spoke to Miroku and her while as before they were considered lower than the dirt beneath his boots. There were also small variations in him than before. It was so small that who had to study him to notice. One of the small things Sango notice was the color of his eyes. It might just be her imagination but before they seem to a lot more gold, nowadays they had a light orange glow. She knew she might be wrong about the change in color but there was no denying in the brightness of his eyes. Even has a foe Sesshomaru's eyes always shone bright with determine. Looking at him now and the glow was gone. Him sitting there watching the pacing Inuyasha seemed wrong. Sesshomaru's appearance compared to that of a dying man who has finally submitting to death. It was nothing like the demon she knew, it wasn't like Sesshomaru to give up a fight.

Miroku, on the other hand, eyes focus on Inuyasha. As usual Inuyasha wore his heart on his sleeves. Miroku was a monk and he couldn't understand how in Buddha's name Inuyasha could really try and save Kagome. Yes, Kagome was one of them but she had betrayed them in the worse way. She claimed to be there friend and runs off with their enemy with the jewel shards. Miroku wonders if Inuyasha realized that she left with them yet. Inuyasha has changed a lot since being with Sesshomaru. Problem was Miroku wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. Inuyasha was still hot headed and ignorant he just seems to show his care for Kagome a lot more than he used to. Miroku wonders if Inuyasha regrets leaving Kagome. His heart clench for Sesshomaru, if he was in Sesshomaru's place he would be angry. How could a man just sit there and watch their mate heart go to another? Yet, that was exactly what Sesshomaru was doing, if Sango was in Inuyasha's shoes Miroku didn't doubt that his monk training would have been useless. He was a man first, and the way Inuyasha was behaving, ignoring all factors to do with his mate was heart breaking. Inuyasha really was an idiot was the only conclusion that Miroku could come up with.

Shippo didn't fully understand what was going on but he knew it wasn't good. Miroku and Sango seemed sully in grief, Inuyasha was ranting on in anger (really wasn't anything new). Sesshomaru looked the same but something about his aura didn't feel right. Standing up Shippo walks over to Sesshomaru. The lord spared the child a slight glance from the corner of his eyes. From that simple look Shippo knew something was definitely wrong, he gave a quick glance at Inuyasha (should he really be surprised). He opens his mouth to ask what is wrong, but nothing comes out. Scratching the back of his neck he sits beside the lord, the silence was just too loud for him.

The pacing dog was getting on everyone's nerve. No longer able to take it Miroku calls Inuyasha's name. "What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha barks back. Inuyasha fully blames himself for everything that has happen. It irritated him that Sango and Miroku weren't helping. Wasn't it their jobs to break up the fights between Kagome and himself before it got too far? Ignoring Inuyasha's bark Miroku orders Inuyasha to sit. Inuyasha's eyes bugged out. "How can you be so calm? Kagome is our friend. Now she is in the hands on Naraku." Inuyasha crosses his arm over his chest, they couldn't be serious. "Do I really have to remind you that Naraku is our sworn enemy?"

Miroku had dealt with Inuyasha more times than he is willing to count. He knew from experience that when talking to Inuyasha you had to be straight forwards and cut him deep to make him understand. "Kagome went with Naraku on her own free will." He stated it has fact as he looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes. He knew that he had to make it clear to Inuyasha without a shadow of doubt that this was her choice. Inuyasha's mouth fell open Miroku couldn't be serious, he looks to Sango for help, but none was found.

Sesshomaru watches the interaction between his brother and Miroku, obviously he agrees with the monk. **"Hopefully he will listen to him."** A shadow of a frown mar Sesshomaru's bottom lip, _"He will fight for her with his dying breath"_ he answers his beast. A puppy whimpering is the only response he got in return.

"You don't know that for sure." Inuyasha argues back, "Naraku could be using some spell or something on her. He could be controlling her." Inuyasha fought back in denial.

Miroku could only shake his head in shame; Inuyasha's behavior will do more harm than good. He cast a worry glance at the silent lord. Inuyasha was taking advantage of a good man; one can only guess how long Sesshomaru would remain.

"That might not even be Kagome; for all we know it could be a puppet or an illusion." Inuyasha fought on with his feeble excuses.

Inuyasha was getting on Sango's last nerve. She stomps over to Inuyasha, holding back as much of her anger she could she hissed, "Kagome is like a sister to me, and just like you I don't want to believe it. We were there: me, you Miroku, Shippo and Sesshomaru were there." Her anger boils over and she grabs him from the front of his shirt, "She got pregnant just so that she could have you and when her plans failed she ran to the enemy." She pushes Inuyasha away from her, "That is how it is." She ends quietly taking a seat where she was before.

_**"Is our existence so insignificant to Inuyasha that with a passing glance from that whore we are forgotten?" **_

_"This is the pain that I warned you before. If we had done what I wanted he could have never harmed us."_

Oh how the beast wanted to argue, but at this moment his master was right. The beast didn't like the way things were going. Turning around and hiding behind his tail the beast allows itself to wallow in the dark abyss of pain and hurt in Sesshomaru's heart. Sesshomaru could feel the tears sting at his eyes, but knew that they would never fall.

Inuyasha opens his mouth to yell at his friends once again, when suddenly he stops in mid-sentence. Inuyasha fell to his knees hard. Sango and Miroku ran over to their friend. Shippo remain where he was sitting too shock to move. Inuyasha couldn't catch his breath, ire, despondency, grief rippled through his chest. Inuyasha knew he was angry, these emotions were not his own. Placing his hands on his chest trying to catch his breath he could feel the absorbed stone pulse in his chest. He shot a look at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha watch has the only action his brother did was open his eyes in surprise and the pain was eradicated.

Sesshomaru growled at his own stupidity. A single tear had fallen from his eyes, Sesshomaru was surprised that he actually cried, that a part of his emotion leaked out. Inuyasha felt his pain when he fell to the floor. Quickly Sesshomaru made sure to bottle up his emotions tighter, pushing all his feeling into the deepest darkest corner of his mind. He would never be so dumb again allowing himself to hurt Inuyasha even accidentally. Their eyes connected and Sesshomaru swiftly looks away.

Inuyasha was surprised. When he is able to finally catch his breath he walks over to Sesshomaru. Standing in front of Sesshomaru Inuyasha stoops down so that they are face to face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Inuyasha ask in both disbelief and concern. He wasn't even sure that those feelings where even Sesshomaru's, it was Sesshomaru after all, this was a man that couldn't be hurt.

The beast pokes his massive head out, **"See we are not all forgotten."**

Sesshomaru wanted to believe his beast, but he wasn't sure anymore. He could be called no more than a fool, to try to lie. Without thought he turns to the kit at his side, "Shippo,"

"Yes, Sesshomaru," Shippo automatically responds not expected to be called upon.

"Tomorrow we head to my estate to begin your training."

Shippo looks between the two men, he didn't think that this was supposed to be happening, "Yes my lord," he nods and stands, not wanting to be part of their dispute.

When Shippo stands so does Sesshomaru; he needed to do anything than talk to Inuyasha right now. "I'm going to fetch the boar I left back there due to my hasty return back to camp," he address to everyone.

"It is ok, Sesshomaru." Sango answer picking up a pack of ramen that Kagome had left behind.

Sesshomaru nods in understanding, _"Good thing they have food, so there is no need to hurry back to camp,"_ he thinks to himself as he continues to walk out of camp.

Inuyasha watches his brother's movement with his eyes, from the outside Sesshomaru seem the same but he could just feel something was wrong. When Sesshomaru was no longer in his eyesight Inuyasha falls back on the ground hard and groans out loud, "What the hell is his problem?"

The group shared a look before groaning out at the same time. Inuyasha was really an idiot they all thought.

"_Invisible tears are the hardest to wipe away." _

― _**Terri Guillemets**_

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chaos Corner**:

Before the summer classes start taking over all my time, my goal is to post at least 3 more chapters (not including this one).

**Reviewers Response:  
Boarderlinecrazy: **Even if they do tell Inuyasha, how much would his personality alter?

**Inuhime1: **Thank you very much. I try to keep him in character but sometimes I just want Inuyasha to quickly understand and everyone lives happily ever after, but I feel as the quality of the story would suffer.

**Alyssa Browne: **I agree with you, it had to be done. I had though of thousands of ways of killing Jaken (burning alive, being feed Sesshomaru's acid slowly are a few example) In the end I decided Sesshomaru wouldn't waste his time on someone so insignificant.

**Thewolf74: **Yea your back! About if they survive or not . . . I plan on making them both live, but if they remain in a relationship is still up for debate.

**SesshoPuppy: **Inuyasha not be an idiot . . . _hmmmm_

It find it fascinating that in _Facing Love _even viewed Sesshomaru as the ass in the relationship and Inuyasha a poor victim. I alter the perspective and everyone switches side. Wounder if I alter perspective again and see if I can people empathy with Kagome?

Review! Give me feedback and ideas I truly appreciate them ;)

**XOXOXO**

**6. They Will Feel Pain**

It took them three days to reach the western estate. They made it there with little to no problem. Inuyasha made it through the new moon, revealing his human transformation secret to his brother. Of course Sesshomaru physically stayed by his side, but emotionally he seemed distanced from everything. Inuyasha didn't know why, but it ticked him off to no end when Sesshomaru began reverting back to his old cold ways.

Western castle was astonishing; Sango's and Miroku's faces were stuck on bewilderment. The lifestyle was even better. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha slept together in Sesshomaru's over luxurious silk futon. Inuyasha didn't want to sound unappreciative or horny, but he had expected sex all night long (at least on the first day). Sesshomaru had other ideas non-sexual, lacking all communication ideas. They lay in each other's arms, uncomfortable and uneasy. It irritated the younger dog.

Sesshomaru wanted to be close to his lover and he was trying. The problem was every time he touched Inuyasha he couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha was seeing him or Kagome. Subconsciously Sesshomaru begins to distance himself from Inuyasha (pissing his beast off royally). It was common sense to the lord the closer you got to the blade, the deeper the wound. Reaching home to his estate was comforting, but it seemed to cause more problems than solves them.

Turning to look out the window to his study, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. Shippo was growing he had release his child barrier, releasing his own inner beast. The beast was still young not yet use to the waking world adapt to dwelling in the young's kit subconscious. The kit was a fast learner; before they had reached his estate Shippo released his beast for the very first time. Shippo and Sesshomaru had agreed to start early so that Sesshomaru could see what they were working with. In the beginning Sesshomaru had went easy on the child, enveloping Shippo in his own aura he weighed the kit down forcing him to try and fight back with his own aura. Taunting the child with images of Kagome in his mind Sesshomaru was trying to get Shippo angry. It worked. Shippo snapped, but not in the way Sesshomaru had anticipated. The fox's hair grew upwards and jagged into a faux-hawk, his eyes and ear became bigger as claws and fangs elongated. Everyone expected Shippo's beast to be savage. Instead the beast just stood there and burst through Sesshomaru's weak barrier. The beast looked at Sesshomaru and smiled, "_**Do not taunt me with such things; I know what she has done."**_ The fox beast yawn, Sesshomaru could see the aura draining; he understood it took raw power for the beast to come forward, much less to speak. Shaking his head to try to remain awake it continues, "**_We understand and he'll get over it if he is giving the time to."_** With that Shippo fell unconscious. When he woke up he didn't remember anything, but Sesshomaru knew it was a good start. When the beast's gain power he knew Shippo was shed that childlike exterior and grow into the demon he is all along.

At this moment Shippo was showing off his new teachings to Rin, he bounced back and forth on a tree attacking it mercilessly. Rin giggled and laughed at the show, especially when Shippo would do a trick at the end. Finally admitting to fatigue Shippo and Rin sat in the shade, with their tiny feet in the koi pond. With a finale glance he turns around and tries to focus on the task at hand, though he makes a mental note to watch out for that kit with his Rin. At this moment he was supposed to be writing up invitations to the lower dukes and other lords to his estate to announce his engagement to Inuyasha. He sigh, Inuyasha was his mate he knew he shouldn't even hesitate to tell this to the world, but he was. He loves Inuyasha they'll make it through whatever funk there were in now, Sesshomaru was positive of that. He quickly begins writing the template that he will send a servant to do the rest in 14 days there would be a ball at the western estate for the declaration of who Sesshomaru has chosen to be his mate. He'll just run it by Inuyasha later.

XOX—3 days later-OXO

Sango and Miroku didn't know what to do. There dear friend Inuyasha sat on their floor in the room complaining about Sesshomaru. It is not that they didn't pity the younger dog it was they knew it was about time that Inuyasha grew up and stop crawling over his mate.

Inuyasha needed to vent so as usual he ran to the only two people who knew him in this over size estate, Sango and Miroku. He couldn't believe what those two did, he came to them in his hour of need hoping for some understanding and they kick him out of the room. Damn good for nothing friends. They wouldn't hear out his problems they just rush him off telling him to talk to Sesshomaru. How the hell was he supposed to do that the damn dog locked himself up in his study again. Inuyasha didn't want to disturb him; he just had this awful feeling that Sesshomaru was mad at him or something. Inuyasha bits down on his bottom lip in frustration, could Sesshomaru be bored of him already? It wouldn't be the first time Sesshomaru abandoned him. Inuyasha growls out loud scaring a maid that happened to walk by. Sesshomaru wouldn't abandon him now, after all Sesshomaru told him, in a too political manner, that he was going to announce their mating to the rest of Japan. That was huge Sesshomaru wouldn't do anything like that unless he means it.

With heavy feet Inuyasha makes his way to Sesshomaru's office. He should talk to Sesshomaru instead of growling out here in the hallway frightening Sesshomaru's staff. He was positive that the majority of Sesshomaru's staff thought he was crazy. Scared shitless Inuyasha knocks gentle on the door. Sesshomaru had stop working the minute he had smelled Inuyasha coming his way. As Inuyasha came closer the smell of fear became stronger. Sesshomaru was ticked off, Inuyasha should not be afraid to see him. Then again the boy seemed to do anything not to be around him. Sesshomaru was positive that Inuyasha was avoiding him. The younger dog spent the majority of his time with the two humans. The only time the older dog got to see his mate was during meals and at night. The lord then decided to remain in his study, that way Inuyasha would be able to find him whenever he wanted. Why the one time he comes to him was Inuyasha was afraid? They were lovers not enemies.

Growling inwards Sesshomaru answers to the knock, "There is no need to for you to knock Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shivers, whenever Sesshomaru says his name it made Inuyasha hard. Eradicating that train of thought Inuyasha does his best to focus on what he is supposed to be doing.

Sesshomaru watch his brother closely, he could see the effect that he has on his brother's body. It actually bothered him more than anything. At some point of his life, he had stopped being Sesshomaru the Western Lord and was now Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's Whore. The beast chuckles at his master's overactive imagination.

They both looked at each other from across the room. "Inu…" Sesshomaru begins to call out before Inuyasha dashes to the seat in front of his desk.

"Before you start," Inuyasha interrupts, "tell me what is wrong?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. For the past couple of nights Sesshomaru had wanted to talk to his mate, but Inuyasha had done everything to ignore him. The younger dog spent the majority of the night hanging out with the mortals, before sneaking into the bed and quickly falls asleep. Now that Inuyasha was standing directly into his face and demanding an answer Sesshomaru didn't know what to say.

The silence scream agony and the younger demon couldn't take. Inuyasha, not being to one to think things fully through and lacking patience, stands up from his seat and points an accusing finger in Sesshomaru's face. "I get it," Inuyasha hiss, "you already tire of me, huh."

_'He's not serious.'_ Sesshomaru thinks. The Western Prince tries to get a word in but in quickly chomp off has Inuyasha continues delusional speech.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, but it made sense to the half-demon. Sesshomaru was trying to push him away again. The young dog was not going to let go of his love without a fight. "It is just like before. I'm not the gods chew toy and neither am I yours."

Sesshomaru remains sitting his brother must have hit his head. "I know not what chew toy you are speaking about." Sesshomaru stood, "Must I remind you I am a full grown dog. I need not the things that I did when I was a pup." Faster than a blink of an eye Sesshomaru stood in front of his brother, slightly sitting on his own desk. Grabbing Inuyasha pointed hand by the wrist he pulls the boy closer to him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Inuyasha screams out. His brother could not want sex now. There was problem between them and all Sesshomaru could think with was his dick.

The older dog was confused, isn't this how Inuyasha wanted their relationship to be? After all that was how Inuyasha behave. All the half-demon wanted was a sex toy. Sesshomaru loved Inuyasha too much to fight it. If that was his brother wanted from him Sesshomaru will accept it, even though deep down he wanted to demand more. He needed Inuyasha to know that they were mates, that was supposed to mean a connection on every level physical, spiritual and emotionally and all of it was supposed to be unconditional. So, why was Inuyasha pointing an accusing finger at him telling him that he thought Sesshomaru tire of him. Sesshomaru was tired of having to be second. "Do you even love me, brother?" Sesshomaru finally breaks down and asks. Shock with confusion Inuyasha didn't answer right away. Bright red started to leak into Sesshomaru's eyes. Either Sesshomaru's beast or the western lord himself couldn't believe Inuyasha hesitated. The beast was angry because he loved Inuyasha whole heartedly and felt as if he wasn't getting any in return. Sesshomaru was angry because he felt if Kagome had asked Inuyasha that same question that Inuyasha wouldn't have hesitated. The grudge of having to be second stung. A venomous hiss accompanies every word the lord spoke, "Why is it I do my best for you and always come up empty handed?" Not waiting for Inuyasha to answer the rhetorical question Sesshomaru press on digging his poisonous claws into Inuyasha's wrist that he was holding on to. "I do everything that I know of to be a proper mate. You know not hunger, you have shelter, I give you your space to do what you see fit. I have not abandoned you nor have I suppressed you." Sesshomaru throws Inuyasha hands away from him and presses forward as Inuyasha took weak feeble steps backwards. Inuyasha's back hit a bookcase, as a few books fall from the shelves unnoticed. Sesshomaru leans in closer, pressing his cheeks on his brother's. His voice drops to a whisper, "But you really don't care do you?" the lord nips on the half-demon's jawline, "You rather go out searching for that Kagome bitch wouldn't you?"

Younger dog snaps and all he can see is red. Without thought he punches Sesshomaru in the side of the head, "Don't you ever bring up Kagome's name to hurt me you bastard."

Sesshomaru leans back, brushing the bruise Inuyasha just place on him.

That was all it took for both brother to go off to the deep end. Punches, bites and kicks were laid out for the brother's. The entire estate tremble from the slaughter the lovers did to one another. Tears flooded their eyes as anger governed their motions. Inuyasha was livid that his lover would purposefully try to harm him. Sesshomaru was broken that he wouldn't play second for his brother, Sesshomaru knew even if he had to beat that message into his brother's thick skull he was going to do it.

Blood splattered on the wall, as the furniture was damage to the point of being indistinguishable. Still the brother continue, there pride too thick to back down.

Wary servants fled from the area, warning other's not to go.

Their own anger was not the only thing coursing through them, but each other's anger through the moon fragment. That only causes them to become more belligerent. After 3 hours at each other's throat they both fell back, but neither one fully gave up. They stared the other down, watching to see if the other would make a move. "I can't believe I love you." Inuyasha barks breaking the silence, wishing that he didn't leave his sword back in Sesshomaru's room. At this moment he had no qualm with hacking his brother into a million pieces.

Coming out of a fighting stance, Sesshomaru somehow manages to keep his noble demeanor through torn clothing and dried blood smears. "I doubt you ever love me."

"I doubt leaving Kagome was a good thing." Inuyasha barks back, ticked off at Sesshomaru's ability to be emotionless.

A bitter laughter sprang from Sesshomaru's lips, "You finally admit it."

Inuyasha smirks back, "Damn right asshole." Inuyasha pushes the last standing bookshelf as he kicks the door open storming out cussing underneath his breath as he pushes by a dark hair dark blue eyes man.

XOXOXO

The dark hair male gentle knocks on the western lord's door and doesn't wait for permission to enter. Bright red eyes stare the man down, "What do you want Natsume?" Sesshomaru growls out from his place at the window.

The man now known as Natsume bows, "Is everything alright?" his deep baritone voice bounce of the walls as he takes in the sight of the demolish room.

"My well-being is none of your concern boy." Sesshomaru growls back.

Anyone else would have been frightened. Natsume knew his lord better than that. At one point in life he could have been found at Sesshomaru's side at all time. He had adored Sesshomaru to the point that he thought it was love. He had seen Sesshomaru grow through the pain and humiliation place down upon by his father. Natsume had grown out of that phase, he could not say what he was to Sesshomaru, but he knew they were not enemies. He had done well at Sesshomaru's side they fought many battle both against and with each other. Sesshomaru had recognized him well enough to give him the largest section of the west to govern. Of course Sesshomaru didn't just fork over his land to be friendly Sesshomaru gain much from doing so, he had less to worry about when he knew Natsume was taking care of things. Natsume had even conquered land in Sesshomaru's name. Natsume smirk, he and Sesshomaru were great alias, if nothing else.

When Natsume receive Sesshomaru's invitation to estate, he knew he had to be the first one there. Everyone knew that Sesshomaru was a private man and for him to have a great gathering was astonishing. Natsume was a noising man and came quickly to see what could be so important that he was willing to tell it to all four corners of Japan. When he reach Sesshomaru's castle, he was surprise at the commotion that was going on. He stopped a servant and discovered that Sesshomaru and his half-brother were in the same room. Immediately he ran up, he was there when Sesshomaru vented his displeasure about having a younger sibling and even listen to the man when they grew up despising each other. He didn't question that his lord could murder a half-demon he just wanted to be there to see it.

When he had finally reach Sesshomaru's study he went to open the door and froze, he heard the cold, calculating, blood curling voice of Sesshomaru, "I doubt you ever love." Natsume strain his ear to listen carefully. He didn't know what was going on but he guess that the surprise of Inuyasha being here and Sesshomaru's invitation might have some correlation.

He had never seen Inuyasha in person, but when that boy pushes him aside when he came barging out of Sesshomaru's study there was no questioning who it was, for Inuyasha looked so much like his father. The queries for the invitations could wait for later, what Natsume really wanted to know what just happen between Sesshomaru and his brother.

Sesshomaru wasn't fazed when Natsume broke out into a huge smile, "So tell me dog lord did you and your puppy of a brother get into a fight?" Sesshomaru snarls at Natsume antics, his aura blazing in anger. Natsume took a cautious step back, now might not be the best time to mess with Sesshomaru. He takes a seat beside Sesshomaru on the window ledge. Sesshomaru ignores his presents as he lives over the last moment in his mind, him and Inuyasha fighting. Sesshomaru wouldn't lie he regretted it already, Inuyasha might have been asking for it but he should have been bigger than that.

Biting on his bottom lip Natsume worried for Sesshomaru. Many people did not know this but Sesshomaru isn't a self-secure man has he leads you to believe. The dog had been through a lot, placing his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder he breaks him out of his thoughts, "Fight me." he uses his most political voice telling Sesshomaru he wasn't asking but demanding.

"Natsume," Sesshomaru answers suppressing his beast, "things have changed. Now is not the time for your games."

Natsume raised an eyebrow, a trait he picked up from Sesshomaru, and "I know not how to speak to you when blades are not drawn, if it is not in good humor." He points out of the window to the dojo that they could not see from where they sat but knew it was there, "let us fight in the dojo to save your furniture."

"Natsume," Sesshomaru growls a warning.

"Release your tension and fight me, then when you have calm down some I am sure you'll be able to find a solution to whatever it is that ails you."

Sesshomaru raises his brow, Natsume wasn't known for making sense. Deciding not to look a gifted horse in the mouth Sesshomaru stands and jumps out the window. Natsume quickly follows after. After a good fight his mind will clear.

Natsume and Sesshomaru walk side by side to the forest edge before disappearing from sight.

XOXOXO

Fury course through Inuyasha's veins has he stomps through the hallways. How in the world could Sesshomaru doubt his love? Inuyasha knew they had a rocky beginning, but wasn't that supposed to be in the past. To say Inuyasha was piss is an understatement. Inuyasha kick down Miroku's and Sango's room door. If these damn bastards had been proper friends and listen to his problems he wouldn't have gone to Sesshomaru's study and none of these bad things would have happen.

The couple hoped out of bed frightened. The minute Inuyasha left those two went to sleep, glad for a moment of peace. They were sure Inuyasha knew what he was doing. If it wasn't a physical fight Inuyasha never went head first. Inuyasha might not be the sharpest blade in the bunch but he always thought about things before going into it though sometimes his reasoning wasn't right, but he did think about it.

For a split second Sango and Miroku thought everything was going to be okay when they heard that Sesshomaru was going to announce that he was mated to Inuyasha. After that they were supposed to live happily ever after, that is how all story goes. It is too fucking bad that this wasn't a story. The couple looked at Inuyasha with both anger and bewilderment.

They were upset that Inuyasha woke them up and surprised at the condition Inuyasha was in. The half-demon was covered in cuts and bruises and his clothing was torn in random places. "What happen to you?" Sango asks.

"That damn Sesshomaru lost his mind…" Inuyasha begins.

"Lord Sesshomaru did that?" Miroku interrupts.

"Hell yea that fucker did," Inuyasha answers, "but these scratches aren't nothing compared to what I inflicted upon him."

Miroku groans out loud. "Inuyasha what did you start?" Sango inquires before Inuyasha could start his ranting.

Inuyasha's mouth fell open; he couldn't believe that his friends thought he started it. "Why do you think I started it?"

"You always do!" Sango yells as she pushes pass Inuyasha in search of someone to fetch her some water to clean Inuyasha's open wounds before they become infected.

"Well I'll like you to know that I didn't start it this time," Inuyasha folds his arms over his chest, "I went to talk to him, like you guys suggested, and the bastard snaps." Inuyasha throws his hands up and points at his head, "I think he lost his damn mind." Miroku groans at Inuyasha's recollection of what really happen he was positive in some way Inuyasha was bending the truth. The monk just couldn't see Sesshomaru snapping for no reason. "Miroku believe me." Inuyasha demands. "That bitch went and put Kagome's name in it and some shit about me not loving him." Inuyasha throws himself on the bed in the spot Sango use to be beside the monk.

"What did you do when he said that Inuyasha?' Miroku questions slowly afraid of what Inuyasha's answer might be.

"I punched him right in the mouth," Inuyasha answers proudly.

Immediately Sango pops her head back in, "You did what?" she yells.

Inuyasha flatten his ears on his head and whimper at her loud shrill. "I punched him." Inuyasha whimpers an answer.

"I heard you the first time you idiot," Sango snarls as she slams the door behind her, "I hope all your wounds get infected and swell with puss," she hisses as she walks by and takes a seat at the small desk that was in the room in front of the window.

Sango had that deadly aura around her, and Inuyasha was positive that she might actually slay him this time. Looking to Miroku, too afraid to speak to the demon slayer, "Sesshomaru had it coming the bastard throws some ridiculous accusation of me not caring."

The monk looked at his friend with worried eyes. He was actually concern for Inuyasha the younger dog should be able to see the pain he was causing the man he claimed to love. Maybe Sango and he had shelter Inuyasha from seeing the pain that he cause Kagome when they were a group that Inuyasha wasn't able to see it outside their once family. "Look at me Inuyasha." Miroku demands. Sitting up Inuyasha looks at Miroku the tone the monk was using told him that he was more than serious. "What reasons does Sesshomaru have to believe that you care?"

Inuyasha instantly got hot, what fucking reason did Miroku have to question him. Miroku could practically see the anger boiling underneath Inuyasha's skin.

"Do not anger with me, I am only speaking the truth." Miroku stands to face Inuyasha, "Put yourself in his place, and now imagine your mate with his back to you." Inuyasha closes his eyes allow himself to create the scenario Miroku was laying out for him. "Sesshomaru's hunched over he clearly is holding someone, a deep moan erupts from the lord and you know it is not you in his arms."

Miroku watches Inuyasha's reaction. Inuyasha imagination took hold of the picture very well. The unmistakable luminescent glow of Sesshomaru stood before him with his back turn. Slowly Inuyasha walks towards him gently calling Sesshomaru's name. Inuyasha does not receive a direct reply but a deep sexual moan passes over his ears. Inuyasha hurries forwards, his one task mind ready to beat the shit out of Sesshomaru and whoever he was with. "BASTARD" Inuyasha screams as he turns Sesshomaru around and throws his fist. Sesshomaru falls, turning to see who the hell would be messing with his mate he sees Kagome. Inuyasha tremble, 'How dare they do this to him' He looks to Sesshomaru's fallen form only to see him-self. Frightened he backs away. Quickly Kagome goes to be by the fallen male's side, their lips quickly lock. Confuse and angry Inuyasha really did not know what to do. He wouldn't cheat on Sesshomaru, he wasn't a scholar but he wasn't so stupid not to know he had a good man and he wouldn't risk anything in the world to lose him. Peeling eyes away from the sight he spots Sesshomaru standing at a distance. Sesshomaru's eyes glued to the sight of the two as they now began to remove each other's clothing, their moans and groans becoming louder. Inuyasha froze, why was Sesshomaru watching? Inuyasha could see his brother's aura blaze in anger, yet sadness and grief was laced in the inferno of the angry aura. "Sesshomaru, NO!" Inuyasha ran to Sesshomaru.

Miroku screams Inuyasha's name has he shakes the boy's shoulder. Inuyasha's eyes snap open connecting to the deep purple. The half-demon was panting his ears flat on his ears, "Sesshomaru wouldn't cheat on me." the younger dog whimper with his face down cast.

Miroku smirk, it took Inuyasha a while to get it, the monk only hope it wasn't too late. With the fact that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got into what look like a brutal war, Miroku questions how well Sesshomaru would respond. Not wanting another minute to go by fruitless Miroku instructs Inuyasha to go apologize to his mate.

Getting up Inuyasha quickly swallows his pride; he'll apologize this one time. He actually felt guilty for both the physical and emotional turmoil he put his brother through. "Inuyasha wait," Sango suddenly orders, stopping his journey to the door, "your troubles might not just be in your mind." she continues her voice taken on a grave tone.

"What do you mean love?" Miroku ask. He didn't know what Sango was planning but he didn't like it, Inuyasha was actually making a good decision, he didn't want Sango detouring it.

"Look," Sango orders pointing out the window. Both males where by her side, as they took in the unmistakable silver of Sesshomaru's hair as he walks side by side with an unknown dark hair figure. For a brief tense silence fell over the trio has they watch the duo until they disappear under the cover of the trees.

Inuyasha punches the wall breaking the silence, "That cheating bastard." he hissed.

XOXOXO

Surprisingly the duo of Naraku and Kagome were getting on well. It had gotten to the point where you didn't see one without the other. At that moment they sat across from each other drinking tea with a white scroll lying between them.

"What is it?" Kagome asks as she reaches over to it.

"Read it." he directs as he tries to gain access to Sesshomaru's estate through the void demon mirror.

Kagome gives a light chuckle. Naraku narrows his eyes and takes a side glance at her, "What amuses you so?"

"You've been at it all day." She places the tea down and begins to unravel the scroll. She sat silent reading it her eyes gliding back and forth, "Interesting" she murmurs as she rolls it back up placing at her side instead of where she got it from. "What do you plan to do with such information?"

Dismissing the small demon with a flick of his wrist, Naraku turns to face Kagome fully, "Use it to my benefit."

"I did not doubt that for a minute. What I should have said, how are you planning to use this information?"

"Seeing as I stole that invitation straight from the messenger of the Sesshomaru's home I do not doubt the authenticity." Kagome nods for him to continue, "It is my understanding that he will be revealing that he is mated." A smile played on the bottom of Naraku's lips from the snarl that came from Kagome. "Whatever barrier is preventing me access from the estate will be down to allow his guest in." Naraku stands and walks over to Kagome taking the cup away from her he places his fingers under her chin forcing her to look directly at him. "Then we will put my plan into action." Kagome smiles and he removes his hand and opts to sitting beside her. Her bright brown eyes follow his every move. "You'll have your revenge," he continues casually, "and I'll have the Western lands."

Kagome couldn't help but feel giddy inside. She knew later on Naraku will go into more depth about his so call plan, but she knew she'll enjoy the benefits when it all goes well. Naraku was a true villain; everything will work well this time. It won't be so irrational and spur of the moment has it was with that fool Jaken. Kagome leans her head on Naraku's shoulder, has Naraku steals a piece of cake that Kagome was eating with her tea.

When Naraku's plan went well, hopefully her own agenda will fall in place too. Not only will Inuyasha and his bitch Sesshomaru suffer, Kagome places a hand on her stomach, but her child will grow up in a world where she held power. The child will live a life beyond nobility. The world will be her child's playground. Life went her way she'll be at Naraku's side through it all. When he becomes the lord of the west, she had no reason to question that he'll want more power and push forward until he rules the entire Japan. Then she'll inform of the entire world. With her knowledge of the future, she could rewrite history.

The only thing that could stop her would be death, but she was more than positive that she could cheat it. Her nimble fingers played with the almost hold jewel that she kept hidden in an inside pocket of her clothing.

Naraku smiles as Kagome as she ventures deeper into her own thoughts. _'This girl might be more useful than I ever gave her credit for,'_ he thinks to himself has he begins to run his fingers through her hair; '_she might even be crueler than me.'_

"So when do you start planning?" Kagome asks.

Naraku stands and holds out a hand to help her up, "Right now." With their arms cross at the elbow the two made their way to Naraku's study where he did all his scheming

_"The single biggest problem with communication is the illusion that it has taken place." _  
_**― George Bernard Shaw**_

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chaos Corner**:

Sweet short chapter. 1 done 2 more to go.

**Reviewers Response:  
****Thewolf74: **Sesshomaru not cheating, yet

**Inuhime1: **So many questions (I LOVE) I promise to answer in due time, Naraku has his reasons. No love for Kagome at all (honestly I don't like her myself), what If I said, like Narkau, she only looking for love and is simply acting out.

Review! Give me feedback and ideas I truly appreciate them ;)

**XOXOXO**

**7. We Leave Questions**

Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango and Natsume sat around the table in the dining hall. The children were sent to wash up before dinner. A mass amount of servants began to bring food to the group. A moment ago Sesshomaru had actually felt better after 'fighting' Natsume, but that relaxation was gone the moment he notice the lack of his mate. The western lord's muscles tighten in his back in anger.

Natsume couldn't take his eyes off of Sesshomaru. It was obvious to the man that Sesshomaru was upset. Natsume had satisfied his curiosity with the mock battle he had with Sesshomaru. He was highly surprised that the western lord liked males. Girls were all over him at any chance that they could get, the fact that Sesshomaru didn't try to kill them made him believe that the feelings were mutual. Natsume could kill himself. Maybe if he had pursued his feelings back then it would be him in a lover's quarrel with the lord. Seeing that worry about the past wasn't getting him anywhere he dismisses the ridiculous ideas. It wasn't like he had Sesshomaru, in retrospect he couldn't lose him after all it is impossible to lose something you never had. He knew he was happy for Sesshomaru. He was positive that whatever those two are going through will blow past.

The kids came running through the door. Halting their game they bow to those who were in the room. Rin bright honey brown eyes widen has she ran over to Natsume. The older demon bowed to the young girl and Rin giggles, "Rin is very happy to see you." her small arms secure his neck in a tight and friendly hug.

"Now little one," Natsume jokingly scowl, "don't you know it is inappropriate not to hug the lord first."

Rin giggles more and tightens her hold on him, "Rin says it is more impolite for a man to leave a young lady and return without gifts."

Natsume eyes double as a baritone laugh sprang forth. He knew he spoiled Rin, but the girl was so damn cute and intelligent.

Sesshomaru turns his eyes away from the door to watch those two. He knew Natsume was no good for Rin. For some odd reason the younger demon made it his duty to place Rin on some pedestal. Rin was not a foolish girl and use Natsume to treat her like a princess has he playfully waited on her hand and foot. Sesshomaru had to always make sure to remind Rin that was job for servants and such playful matter was not to be expected from most aristocrats. This time it was not their melodramatic playing that caught Sesshomaru's attention, but Natsume's laugh. The laugh was rich and deep and seemed to vibrate through the soul. For a quick second Sesshomaru began to wonder what would life had been like if he was with Natsume. Sesshomaru could openly admit that Rin and Natsume got along swimmingly. Those two were like family, Sesshomaru wondered if he would have been easily accepted into that picture.

Shippo walks over and takes the third seat down from Sesshomaru; he kept his eyes on the man that Rin was now sitting in the lap of. Shippo never seen this man and he instantly dislike him; he didn't know why, but the fact that Rin was so friendly with him bothered the young kit.

"Princess Rin," Natsume calls. Sesshomaru rolls his eyes mentally and locks his eyes on the door. Inuyasha must be really mad to purposefully skip a meal. "Why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

Running over to where Shippo is sitting, Rin actually begins to blush as she stammers out cutely, "This is Rin's best friend, Shippo." Shippo stood and bow blushing slightly that Rin was so close to him touching his arm.

Natsume laughs again, though this time quitter still has an effect on Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru best be careful about this one." He lowers his head and places a finger in front of his lips has if he is about to whispers a secret but his voice volume remains the same, "It might be my imagination but do I believe that the princess has found her a prince."

The children face becomes bright red. Rin quickly stammers to alter the conversation, "O-over h-here there is the monk Miroku and his wife Sango the demon slayer" Natsume nod to the two as they blush at Rin's introduction but make no attempt to correct her. Rin's eyes scan their surroundings. She turns to Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru, where is Inuyasha?"

Miroku and Sango shared a worried look, they had totally forgotten about their half-demon companion. Quickly Miroku takes and wraps the prayer beads around his hands in an intricate manner. He chants to himself breaking away the barrier from around the room. Quickly he takes out a single piece of paper, again he chants and words form on the paper mystically. The monk rips the paper in half and those that were on Inuyasha disperse into air. The both breathe a sigh of relief. Sango offers to go and fetch him. Before the slayer is even able to open the doors Inuyasha came bursting in. Flying past Sango he grabs Miroku from the front of his shirt. "You damn bastards had me immobile on the damn floor all day." Miroku grabs the back of his neck and does a feeble laugh; he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him that they simply had forgotten him. His actions were loud and clear has Inuyasha's mouth fell open, "You forgot I was there, didn't you?" the half-demon began to mercilessly shake Miroku senseless. Inuyasha throws the monk back in his chair has his stomach begins to grumble.

He takes a step to his usual seat right next to Sesshomaru. His eyes narrow at his brother, he rather skip a thousand meals that sit beside Sesshomaru and pretend to happy with a two face lying whore. Inuyasha turns on his heels so that he sit as far has possible from his mate. Suddenly his eyes land on the dark hair man. Inuyasha quickly recognizes him as the man that he push by earlier and the same guy that Sesshomaru had disappear into the woods with. What the hell was going on? Sesshomaru wasn't stupid has to bring his personal cock sucker around the dinner table with him? It made no difference to Inuyasha he was going to kick this man's ass anyway. "YOU" Inuyasha yells as he lays his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Automatically Natsume stands, towering over Inuyasha by two feet, "Yes,' he answers his right brow raising in question.

"You know each other?" Sesshomaru ask breaking the stare down the boys seemed to be having with one another.

"No, my lord," Natsume answers his piercing indigo eyes never leave Inuyasha. He was surprise that this was the type of guy Sesshomaru went for. In his mind he had visualize a man of the court dress in silk and elegance, or maybe a warrior kind of guy, build with muscles and well trained. Someone like this was the furthest thing from his mind. The dog was crude, his clothes a crumple mess and was late and didn't even see it right to apologize. He growled at himself, he was wrong for what he was doing. This was his lord choice; Sesshomaru knew what he was doing. To belittle the man was insulting to Sesshomaru and he will never do that. Ignoring the voice in his head that wanted to scream at Sesshomaru and tell him that he could do such much better he breaks eye contact with Inuyasha and simply nods his head instead of bowing, "Dear Prince, it is my honor to dine with you today."

The younger dog's ears twitch in irritation,_ 'Dead men don't eat,"_ Inuyasha thinks. For a couple of seconds nothing happens the tension in the room can be cut with a knife. The group watches waiting for one of them to back down.

Sesshomaru stands everyone snaps their heads in his direction giving him full attention, "I believe introductions are needed then." Walking towards the two he stands between, "Natsume, this is my lover, brother and mate Inuyasha." Sesshomaru tries to put his arms over Inuyasha's shoulder to bring him closer, but Inuyasha shrugs him off. Natsume opens his mouth to say something but quickly bites his tongue instead. Continuing without showing the pain Inuyasha's actions took on him he introduced Natsume has the black ninja fox clan leader and also the western duke of his own lands. Turning around he adds, "He will also be Shippo's sensei from now on."

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Natsume begins.

"This is final." He took his place back at the head of the table, "We eat before the food chills."

Knowing when there wasn't any room for argument Natsume takes his seat at the back.

Reluctantly Inuyasha shuffles his feet towards Sesshomaru his golden eyes ice over with internal anger. He sat beside Sesshomaru and quietly began to eat his own share. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's and to hell he was going to let him go.

Natsume wasn't no fool he could tell Inuyasha was directly challenging him. If the half-breed wasn't carefully he might just take him up on that challenge. Inuyasha might be a slight challenge, but he was sure he could take him. The boy was just too crude; the fact that he pushed Sesshomaru away was evidence of that.

Everyone sat and ate in silence except the kids who chatter among themselves about what they are going to do after they ate. After everyone was finish, servants came and clean up.

XOXOXO

Night had fallen among the residences of the western estate. Everyone went to their respected room expect Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Both males stood outside the bedroom door. Sesshomaru takes a step back gesturing Inuyasha to go in first.

Quickly Inuyasha scans Sesshomaru from the top of his head to the soil of feet. It is undeniable that Sesshomaru is a beautiful man. Inuyasha could feel his face begin to heat up. The man was a god among men, Inuyasha's love him that fact is unquestionable. Sesshomaru had hurt him so bad. He quickly imagines Natsume, where the hell that damn fox came from anyway. Inuyasha didn't like this at all. Sesshomaru was supposed to be his, he didn't like the thought that Sesshomaru could move on so quickly. The man was gorgeous and was a damn good lover. It didn't matter if it was the beast or not, but whenever that body was done with him he felt boneless. Inuyasha bites down on his bottom lip his puppy ears flat on his head as he slowly sinks down into his thoughts.

Sesshomaru watches the young dog and his antics. Sesshomaru reaches out to him but stop short, thinking better of it. _"Inuyasha will just push us away,"_ he answers his beast that whimpers for him to hold Inuyasha close. Sesshomaru would go in first, but he worried if Inuyasha would actually follow. The day was horrible, he fear that the night would be cold.

"Umm… Sesshomaru" Inuyasha calls. The western lord nods his head signaling for him to continue. Inuyasha begins to second guess himself. He had to know, swallowing the lump in his throat he subconsciously takes a step back, "Sesshomaru, would you cheat on me?"

XOXOXO

Their plans where set. Kagome quickly began to seal the horde of demon into the small box that Naraku had given to her. Just a few more and she will be done with the task. She held out her hands a light gray light engulf them. She slowly began to chant when suddenly he stomach turn and she found herself on the ground. Her throat burn with acidity has she began to throw up. She panted heavily. She knew it was too early for her to be having morning sickness. Throwing up once again she murmurs Naraku's name.

In that instant said demon approaches. He watches her vomit. "We are done for the day." he concludes when she is finish coughing.

Kagome stands by herself. Wiping her mouth with the side of her hand, "I'll finish."

Naraku nods his head once again Kagome tries succeeding this time, but falls coughing up blood. Naraku shakes his head as Kagome sits up. "The child will die if you keep this up."

"It already has outlived its purpose." Kagome answers cold and heartless. Naraku just watch her she begins to catch her breath. "What I don't understand is why all of this is happening," she notes the vomit on the floor.

"It is the demon blood you drank fighting against both the human blood and your purification powers." He leans on the wall nonchalantly, "Basically," he continues as if he was only speaking about trivial matters, "your body is fighting against it."

Kagome narrows her eyes at the man. The bastard knew all along what was happening and didn't say anything. "What do you suggest?" the girl asks knowing it was best to play in Naraku's hand when he was playing coy.

The famous evil smirk played on Naraku's face. "You must choose a side." Kagome nods as she rotates her arms to tell him to hurry up and get to the point. "You must choose if you want the child to remain human or become demonic."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Naraku walks over to her and holds out his hand getting her to her feet, "The answer is simple." His hands circle around her waist. Kagome gets a little nervous. She'll admit that she enjoys sex, but that was all it was. She wasn't sure if Naraku was on that level.

"What is the answer?" Kagome ask has she takes a step backwards, but not far enough to draw suspicion

"You find a mate of stronger blood."

Kagome's mouth fell open he couldn't be offering…this wasn't in her plan

_"The death of GOD left the angels in a strange position" _  
_**― Donald Barthelme**_

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chaos Corner:**

2 done 1 more to go.

This story now has the most reviews on this account. I'm really happy about that.

This story would have been posted if it wasn't for my boyfriend. Already working on the next chapter.

**Reviewers Response:  
**

**Inuhime1: **From idiot to lovable courage. Good O' Inuyasha

**Artistic Dragon: **Thank you I'll try to keep up the work.

**Tsuki: **Thank you. I think we both can agree that both brothers have their faults. Don't fret, the moon stones have a purpose and hopefully shall soon be revealed. Natsume just got here, I don't think its fair to pass judgment so quickly.

Review! Give me feedback and ideas I truly appreciate them ;)

**XOXOXO**

**8. Asking Questions**

Kagome eyes widen she had never been inside Naraku's personal chamber. The room was simple other than the Shiki Futon mat; there was nothing in the room. Kagome sat up, crossing her knees under her; she wouldn't let Naraku see that she was nervous.

Naraku couldn't prevent the smile that creep on his face. He could smell her fear, but the fact that she was trying to hide it made the sent secretive encouraging Naraku to intensify it. She calls him to sit with her. He obliges her.

They sat in silence, Kagome began to fret. She wasn't sure what was to come. Yes, she was comfortable with Naraku but wouldn't this be considered going too far.

While Kagome sat there afraid, the half-demon had completely different ideas. There was no need for them to physically connect; he suspected she would think that. All she had to do was continually drink his blood. Slowly his blood will diminish Inuyasha's; due to the mere quantity she will have to intake to overpower Inuyasha's aura. The blood will seep into the developing child, thus creating a brand new reincarnation. It will grow quickly like all the others, there was a chance that Kagome might die, but that was a risk he was more than willing to take. The pregnancy would get harder, because the minute the blood enter her blood system the child will grow faster than that of humans. His purple eyes scan over her body, '_The girl was entertaining while she lasted,_' he muses to himself.

The young girl watch has his eyes ran over her, the gleam in his eyes and the smirk on his lips where evidence of sexual pleasure to the young teen. Kagome will admit she was afraid, but for different reason than most people would believe. Sex was sex, just a physical interaction between two willing bodies, she was afraid that she might actually like Naraku. Kagome knew she was in no position to even listen to her heart. Hell a look back to a week ago is proof of what a fool your heart can cause you to be. The silence was too much for the priestess, "What is it that needs to be done?"

Naraku turns fully to the girl, "I shall share my blood with you."

A shiver went down her spine. Blood sharing was one of the reasons that she was in this damn situation. "Is that all?"

Naraku's eyes widen by a fraction, before he reaches out to her and hooks one finger underneath her chin. "Unless you deem a reason for more," he seductively murmurs in the shell of her ear.

Kagome froze, temporarily forgetting how to breathe. She places a hand on his shoulder. "What are you suggesting?" She somehow manages to mutter, when she finally remember the importance of taking in oxygen.

He leans back, resting on the palms of his hands, "Nothing at all." he answers as he turns his head away.

Kagome narrow her eyes, he was teasing her. Very well then, she wouldn't be toyed with, "If there is nothing at all," she rests her hand on his upper thigh, "then what were you suggesting." She gave his leg a tight squeeze before laying her hands back onto her lap.

Naraku made no outward response to this, but he was burning with the fact that she was questioning his manhood. He calls her name, his voice mix with false lust and venom, "We came here to deal with more important matters." Kagome nods surprised at both the change in subject and the alteration in his voice. "If you can concentrate on something other than what you guess the length of my loin to be I will like to continue." Naraku watched please to see her mouth had fallen open.

Damn spider is no more than a pervert. He had the balls to start flirting with her by bringing her to his bedroom chamber and then try to flip the script on her so she may seem to be the one after him. _"Damn asshole should burn"_. She snicker to herself, she wouldn't fall for him, hell she'll never fall in love again with anyone.

Casually Naraku places his hand on her slender shoulder, "There are things we need to discuss." Kagome nods her head truly not trusting her voice, "Have you decided on what you want to do with the child?"

"No." She answers simple and truthful, "First I must know what are the benefits and disadvantage of accepting your blood."

"I tell you that the advantages out way all the negative." Naraku now lies down; wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist he brings her down with them so that they are lying face to face. "The child's birth will be reduced to a few days; it will be small but strong. Most importantly you will have the honor of being claimed the mother of the first demonic priest."

Kagome eyes widen, such a baby would be powerful, the strength of both enemies combined into one. With such a creature for a child, nothing could rival her. Kagome wouldn't allow herself to be wrapped up in just pretty words. "Disadvantages, Naraku."

He smirks as he takes the tip of her hair and twirls it around his index finger, "You'll be connected to me for all eternity."

Kagome smirks and leans in closer to him, "I wouldn't consider all of that bad." Their nose where a mere centimeter away. Naraku licks his lips. He knew that there was no need for sex, but he was a man and was he not to succumb to a willing fuck. He leans in by a fraction about to press their lips together. Kagome turns her face to sky and stares at the ceiling. "Men are too easy to play with," she giggles.

Being a man he refuses to lose his cool and follow her lead by changing the conversation all together. "We will begin the alterations then."

Kagome frown not liking how calm Naraku always had to behave, instead on dwelling on it though she answers his question with a nod. Sitting up, Naraku pierce his own skin with a small blade that he conceals on his person. He pushes his hand in her face, "Drink," he orders.

This entire situation was weird, for her. Why were demons constantly sharing blood, the act was just barbaric and downright disgusting. She turns her nose away from it.

"How easy was it for you to drink the stale blood of Inuyasha, yet you turn down fresh blood?"

She pushes his hands away, "Don't remind me, it was disgusting."

He chuckles, how could this person hold a dark soul yet behave so childish. He drinks from his own wound until his mouth is full. Kagome watch, he wasn't swallowing it. A chill went down her spine; demons are twisted creatures she concludes to herself. Without any warning Naraku lunges forwards. She falls back and screams. He presses his lips on hers, forcing the liquid down her throat. She tries to spit it back up but he keeps his mouth on hers refusing to move until she is forced to swallow. They both laid sprawl on the floor with Naraku above Kagome. The priestess opens her mouth to cuss the spider. The dark demon broke into a rich laughter, surprising Kagome and silencing her at once, "It will be in your best interest not to tempt me." He stands and Kagome follows. He grabs Kagome by the waist, she holds on to his shoulder. "I am many things, beastly, demonic, villain, but don't forget I am a man above all."

"That I know too well." She answers. She licks her lips intending to tease Naraku a little bit further, yet tasted the blood on the corner of her mouth. It was surprisingly sweet, it was almost intoxicating. She licks her lips again but the taste was gone and she craves more. Without thought she reaches out for the bleeding arm. Slender finger hold on tightly has she hesitantly brings his arm to her slightly parted lips. The tip of her tongue starts at the base of the wound and laps at it. A bright red line smears her tongue; sticking her tongue back into her mouth she hums in delight in the rich taste. She press her mouth on the bleeding wound as she suck on fiercely leaving behind a bright red hickey.

The girl is very simple minded, humans like this were fun he got the chance to manipulate them. He allows her to feast on him greedily. Kagome quickly became obsess with the taste, nothing matter but the taste, smell and feel of the flowing blood. Suddenly he yanks away. Kagome whimpers before stopping herself, she almost begs for more. She wipes the blood off her face with the back of her hand.

"You'll be able to have more at a later time," He pets the top of her head, "if you are alive later."

Kagome's eyes double in size, "What do you mean?"

"Don't be a fool," He places her to sit, in a not so gently manner. Kagome doubles over in pain, "You have drunk demon blood before and it made you sick, what did you think was going to happen when you devour it in the manner that you just did?"

Kagome tries to purify the blood in her; it was too painful. Her entire burned from the inside out. "I won't die so easily," She hisses to herself.

Naraku grabs her by her hair, breaking her concentration. "I did not render my blood to be wasted." She didn't scream out loud but tears burn her eyes as she silently cries. Naraku lays her on the floor. "Remain in here; this room is protected by a barrier that can aid you in the child's transformation."

A shrill scream soars from her throat as her aura darkens to accommodate the new blood. Kagome wanted to harm Naraku until he was at death's door. She always knew that Naraku was the kind of being that would win at any means necessary, but what Naraku will have to learn was so was she.

She was going to be stubborn; Naraku could see the defiance in her eyes. He didn't mind he was up for the challenge. He opens the door to leave, "I will send Kanna in here with medicine. Remain here under my barrier and I will know when you are of need of anything." As he steps out the room he strength his barrier and closes the door.

The priestess hiss, she was positive that if Naraku was from her time period he would have been diagnose with either a schizophrenia or bipolar disorder. In one minute he was yanking her hair in a non-sexual way and the next he's medicating trying to comfort her. She had no doubt in her mind that he was planning something, and she positive that it had to do with her. She was slightly positive that Naraku wouldn't let her die, they haven't gone through with his plan, and she knew she was needed for that. What about afterwards? She was afraid that he might not need her anymore. She releases such a ridiculous idea out her mind. She had a trick up her sleeve. The spider demon will need her because she will be his greatest resource; with her knowledge of what is to come she'll make him the proposal that for her life she will exchange the world. Naraku was a greedy man, and she'll use that knowledge for her own advantage.

As Naraku stated Kanna came in silently to check on her, normally the childlike creature will look at her to make sure she was still alive and then leave. This time she bought food. Wordlessly the white demon places the plate to Kagome's right side. Kagome was so use to her weird behavior that she gain the ability to ignore her presence altogether. Without a thank you Kagome picked up small piece of bread. Breaking it in half, she was happy that it was warm. She placed it on her tongue and just allowed it to sit there, before it became soaked and easily slide down her throat. She repeats the action again. She wasn't really able to eat much today, without vomiting. Kanna return again, this time with a small cup of water. Kagome eyes the child's back as she walks out the door. She had unsuccessfully tried to leave this prison of a room. The moment she had step out she regretted it. The devil inside of her, at least that she thought of the unborn, began clawing at her insides. Without thought she cried out for Naraku, he was by her side instantly, instead of in a comforting matter one would thought would be appropriate for that situation, Naraku smugly smiles at her predicament. That angered Kagome more than the pain. It was then Naraku conveniently remember to inform her that the barrier wasn't there to prevent her from leaving but to keep the child's power dormant so it wouldn't try to kill her._ 'This is all Inuyasha's fault,'_ she blamed the half demon for her problems. She had sacrificed so much for him and he betrayed her. She made a silent vow to herself at that moment that she couldn't back down now, she came too damn far.

Naraku was shaking in pleasure. At this moment he was above the gods themselves. Who would believe his humble beginning from human to half-demon to being measured besides the gods? There was no doubt in his mind that he is amazing. He broke out in a wicked smile. He will create the strongest reincarnation than he ever did before. He was creating life, a job that those who lived believe that only gods could do. He slowly opens his chambers door. Kagome lay on the mat slowly consuming something. She had only been in the room for a day, but her skin was already sickly pale, she was covered in sweat and her once volumes hair laid flat on her forehead. He smiles again, he was that child's god, he was Kagome's god and one day he will be the god of the world. He looked at her feeble state; it was because of him that she was so low. That was what she received for teasing him. He could make her life happy or miserable; it was all in his hands, well his blood to be exact. He calls her name, and once bright brown eyes now dulled looked slowly up at him. Kagome nods, slightly surprised, she was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear him come in. Naraku sat on the mat and just like before he slice the exact place on his wrist. He places the wound near her lips.

Kagome's mouth felt incredibly dry now, as she watches the bright red oozing blood call to her. She couldn't comprehend why she was obsessed with something so completely vile. Every rational thought told her that this was wrong, yet she wanted more. Her head hurt, this was all too much. Throwing caution to the winds she grabs hold of the bleeding appendage. It was hot, yet seemed to calm her entire body. Kagome sigh a breath of relief. "Feel better? Naraku asks.

She looks up at his face; Naraku could only be defined as some hideous beauty. She nods. "Good, it seems that my hypotheses is correct,"

"What hypotheses?"

"Do not be simple minded," He scolds her like a child; "If you cannot make the connection for yourself I'll suppose that I will have to do it for you." He takes his arm away and again she whimpers for more, "My blood is both your poison and your antidote.''

The truth of the statement smacked her right across her face. She always knew that she was physically weak, but she always pride herself on her emotional strength. Naraku had now stripped her of that. She felt more naked then the day she was born. Naraku was practically her life source, and Kagome was sure that he was finding pleasure in that fact. She wouldn't fight against it, because at this point she was too weak to, as soon as she gain her strength back, she'll make sure he suffers for her pain because her heart couldn't handle being shattered again.

XOXOXO

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, he knew the answer was no. Never had the idea of cheating on Inuyasha cross his mind. By the way Inuyasha has been behaving he was unsure of how to express his love. He could utter a thousand flowery words, emphasize every nick and cranny of Inuyasha's mind, sprit, and body and how care for every single part. He could strip himself of his pride, wealth, magic, throne and everything that defined him as Sesshomaru, and throw it at his lover's feet. That wouldn't be good enough for Inuyasha; he knew that. Sesshomaru heard once that our actions are much louder than our words. His beast pushed him to prove to his young lover in every possible way that Inuyashabelong to him. Sesshomaru wanted to show his feelings through both sexual and nonsexual actions. Inuyasha held the power to push him away. He also didn't possess the knowledge to go about doing that. He was the 'Killing Perfection,' of the West. Revealing emotions was something he was taught was wrong, he would do it . . . for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru stood quietly way too long for Inuyasha. Too tired waiting for a response Inuyasha pushes him aside. "I'll find a guest room tonight.'' he grumbles.

Sesshomaru sighs. Grabbing hold of Inuyasha's arm he pulls his brother towards him. Without a word Sesshomaru pulls Inuyasha into the room. He places his brother on the bed. His voice came out gruff, "What do you want from me Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru went down on his knees between his brother's legs, "You shun me at every attempt that I try. Right now Inuyasha tell me what you want." Sesshomaru place his arms cross over the top of Inuyasha's leg and rest his head on top of them. "Whatever you want I will sacrifice my very life to accomplish."

Inuyasha never heard Sesshomaru voice sound so raw and it made him feel sick to his stomach that he was the cause of it. Slowly he ran his claw through his mate's hair. "Have I been so awful to you?"

"Whatever you want, I will give you." Sesshomaru simple repeats. Sesshomaru simple did not have the will to fight against his brother.

"I want you to talk to me," Inuyasha pleas quietly.

"What must I sacrifice for your time?" Sesshomaru questions softly, it was uncommon, but Sesshomaru was exhausted.

Inuyasha closed his eyes in disbelief. His hands fell to his side. "You don't need to sacrifice anything." he murmurs. Guilt wrapped itself tightly around Inuyasha, maybe if he hadn't raided Sesshomaru's studies with unprovoked accusation they wouldn't be in this predicament. At the time Inuyasha was insecure. He wanted to fix their problems, whatever it was, but something had gotten in his way. He was sure that it might be his fault. An awkward silence fell between them, except this time Inuyasha didn't have the urge to flee. "I'm wrong," Inuyasha finally breaks the silence. Sesshomaru nods his head Inuyasha's scent circulating around him. The beast laid his head down; it had been a while since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha staid in each other company comfortably. The beast felt his world calm down, he yawns. Hopefully Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't fuck things up. Inuyasha lifts his brother's head to look at him, "Remember when I barge into your study?"

The western lord moans his response. He has purposefully avoided that conversation with Inuyasha. All Sesshomaru could remember about the situation was his mate's confession that he rather hunt for the priestess than love him. The wound those words afflicted on him couldn't heal even with his demonic ability. "Yes, Inuyasha; I remember." He answers soberly. He stood and walks to the chest that holds his sleep ware. "I do not wish to dwell on it."

Inuyasha fought the urge to growl his displeasure. There Sesshomaru went again with his political façade. Inuyasha followed him and slowly help to remove his shirt. "I simply wanted to apologize I shouldn't have question the matters of your heart."

"As my mate, you have all rights to me." Sesshomaru's eyes locked to his brother's, "You can question my political, emotional and spiritual aspect as you see fit. You choose to exercise it; there is no fault in that." Sesshomaru answers in the most dogmatic voice.

Inuyasha shivers this wasn't right. The younger dog slowly began to fold the thin cloth; he needed to say something but nothing came to mind. So he wasted time fiddling with the material.

Western lord watch Inuyasha closely. Sesshomaru was confused, but he was getting used to that when he was around Inuyasha. When they had started their relationship he thought all Inuyasha could do was irritate him. He quickly learned that he was wrong. Inuyasha didn't just bring one emotion he bought a mass of emotions that bombarded the wall that Sesshomaru had placed around his heart. Somehow Inuyasha snuck his way through the cracks and found residence in his arms. That wasn't good enough for his brother, no; Inuyasha has to tear the entire wall down to satisfy him. Sesshomaru felt that even if he gave Inuyasha his very last breath he might still be second to the girl.

Finally putting the clothes down Inuyasha stands before his brother, "I am your mate Sesshomaru," Inuyasha didn't want to sound weak but he knew that he had to swallow his stupidity and go for it, "you have that right to question me as you wish. Especially the way that I have been behaving" Sesshomaru knew that this was probably the closest his brother has ever come to apologizing. Inuyasha stood his ground. "I wanted to fix everything, but then you said…" Inuyasha actually didn't want to bring up Kagome's name; he remembered the way Sesshomaru responded before. Inuyasha didn't understand why Sesshomaru would behave like he was jealous. Hell, he was _THE_ Sesshomaru. He is strong, beautiful, deathly, sexual, dangerous, hell Inuyasha could go years listing adjective that barely gave Sesshomaru minute credit for what he really is. To Inuyasha Sesshomaru was a mighty being above all. He knew to his brother that Kagome was smaller than a speck. In Inuyasha's eyes there was no competition.

A deep groan fell from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha bites his tongue he felt as if his brother-mate was already board of him; he wanted to lash out in anger. 'Come with me Inuyasha," the lord beckons in a low tone. Inuyasha wouldn't look Sesshomaru in the eyes as he slowly shuffle his feet to him. Sesshomaru just wanted to bang his head on the stone walls repeatedly. His brother and himself had been through more than enough trails as separate entities, shouldn't their problems dwindle with both of them to face it. He must have upset Lady Luna for her to frown down upon him so harshly. Sesshomaru entwines his fingers with his brothers has brings them to sit on the silk bed.

Inuyasha watches silently too afraid to break Sesshomaru's trance. The half-demon bites down on his bottom lip he scans his brother softly with his eyes. Something was off; his brother actually looked like a broken man, yet somehow held a look of nobility. Inuyasha crawls over to his side of the bed as he silently calls Sesshomaru over to him.

His bed seemed bigger than it usually was to Sesshomaru. He watches as his brother calls him over to join him. Any other day, without qualms, Sesshomaru would have dove into the sea of silk to lay with his mate. This time the sea was deeper, the waters were harsher, and he found the reward non promising.

"Come lay with me." Inuyasha calls out.

The younger demon's voice breaks through Sesshomaru's thoughts. For once, the filter from his brain to mouth malfunction and words which he once pride himself with the ability to manipulate escaped from him without being formulated, "Why do you hate me?" The question surprised both brothers. Inuyasha sprang upright in the bed, his eyes double in size. Sesshomaru was just has surprised but didn't show it. The words were already out there and couldn't be taken back. Inuyasha was so shock he couldn't move. Sesshomaru straighten his back, subconsciously he begins to build a barrier around the moon fragments preventing Inuyasha from feeling any of his emotions. "Tell me brother," he leans in over a pillow, "is this your way of seeking revenge?"

Inuyasha scrambles towards his brother, fighting against the sheets, which seem to try and hold him down, "Sesshomaru, no. Believe me when…"

Sesshomaru reaches out for Inuyasha's stretched out arm, rescuing him from the depth of the silk.

The full demon pulled Inuyasha into his chest. "Do you still hate me for abandoning you?" He places his hand underneath Inuyasha's chin lifting his brother's face to look at him, "It is best that you poison me with a dagger to the heart then risk your own life in mating me and connecting our souls. If you truly wish me to suffer, know that I understand." Inuyasha opens his mouth to argue, but the demon lord's eyes bore into him taking his breath away. "But do not harm yourself in doing so by falsely becoming my mate. While the bond is still weak sever it now. Send me to the dungeon and have I tortured for eternity, and I'll be happy knowing you didn't have to suffer because of me."

Inuyasha's first honest reaction was to physically knock some common sense back into his brother, but fighting Sesshomaru was one of the last things he wanted to do. Instead opt to yelling. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" the younger dog grabs on tightly to his brother's shoulders. Inuyasha feels as if his brother is trying to play some kind of mind trick on him. "You know that I love you. I need you." Tears burn at his eyes and for the first time in centuries Inuyasha allows himself to cry in front of someone. He curses. "I know you can feel…" Inuyasha stops mid-sentences and slowly brings his eyes to look up at his brother. Inuyasha felt off, he couldn't feel Sesshomaru's collective aura through the moon stone as he usually did. Deep saturated fear sunk deep into his chest as he realizes he couldn't feel his brother's aura at all. Did Sesshomaru separate their bond all ready? Inuyasha release his hold on his brother. His voice fell into a whisper, "You broke the bond already?"

Slowly, Sesshomaru wipes the tears away from Inuyasha's face. "I have done no such thing." He lays Inuyasha down has he sits on the side of the bed. "I simply do not wish to sued you decision with my emotions."

Big gold watery eyes look up to the full demon. Inuyasha whimpers, "What decision? Am I not already yours?"

"My love for you isn't a prison; you are not forced to remain here." Gently, Sesshomaru kisses Inuyasha's forehead. Warmth floods through Inuyasha from that simple kiss. Slowly Sesshomaru traces Inuyasha's jaw line and with his thumb he caresses his brother's full bottom lip. Inuyasha lay still, enjoying the tingling feeling he got from his brother's exploration. This time Sesshomaru kisses the tip of Inuyasha's noses. A small smile slips past Inuyasha as he enjoys the attention he is receiving. Finally Sesshomaru kisses Inuyasha on the lips. The half-demon greedily nibbles on his brother's lips but is denied access. Inuyasha glides his hands up the side of brother's face and plays with the tip of Sesshomaru's pointed ears. Inuyasha receives a positive response as his brother moans. Sesshomaru breaks the kiss and lays his forehead on his brother's. "Sleep well; shall we speak about this tomorrow?" Inuyasha quickly agrees as he places a hand on the back of Sesshomaru's neck, bringing Sesshomaru's lips back to his.

"It is late, come to bed." Inuyasha says. The invitation is hard to deny, but Sesshomaru does so. "Why?" Inuyasha demands an answer.

Sesshomaru stands up properly, "We haven't solved anything yet?" Inuyasha tries to sit up too, but Sesshomaru places a hand on his shoulder and enforces that he remain laying down. The western lord knew that it would be impossible to simple lay in bed with his brother tonight without sex. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with Inuyasha, but he knew it would simply undo everything that he had just done. On top of all that Sesshomaru still was unsure where in his mate's heart did he dwell. They might have mended the surface of their problems, their fighting/arguing, but underneath abides bigger issues that all had to do with the human priestess Kagome.

The older dog stands and the younger one watches him go to the door, "Where will you sleep tonight?" Inuyasha asks as his brother opens the door. He will never admit it, but Inuyasha was afraid that his brother would find refuge in Natsume's bed.

As almost as if he had read his brother's mind Sesshomaru answers, "Do not worry, I will sleep alone in my studies." Inuyasha calls Sesshomaru's name in a clear attempt to alter his mind about leaving. The western lord could feel his decision dissolving. Cutting Inuyasha from executing his plan Sesshomaru says, "I beg of you do not ask me to stay."

Inuyasha moves his body so that he can look at his brother more clearly from his laying position, "Why not? That is exactly what I want. Brother, don't deny me."

Sesshomaru's back is to the bed, he looks over his shoulder, "Will you want that tomorrow night?

"Yes," Inuyasha answers without hesitation.

"The next night as well…?"

"Of course," Inuyasha was too afraid to believe that his brother was going to bend to his whim, but at this moment he felt he was going to get his way.

Sesshomaru lays his head on the wood door, before uttering, "How can you say that?" This time Sesshomaru turns fully around and lock eyes with the younger dog. "How can you say that, when just a few moments ago you were the one trying to walk out on me?"

The half-demon knew that his brother was right but that didn't faze him, "Now you wish to punish me in the same manner?"

"This is not retribution." Sesshomaru calmly answer.

Inuyasha huffs, it felt like punishment. The younger dog knew he was wrong, but Sesshomaru was going too far with this. "I cannot see how this is not considered punishment?"

Sesshomaru crosses his arms over his chest, "You tried to leave me to be vindictive. I'm leaving out of concern."

"For whose concern," Inuyasha sits up and mimics his brother by crossing his arms over his chest, "It couldn't be mines because if you were concern about my wellbeing you would stay here and watch over me."

"Why must it only be you that I am concern about?" Inuyasha's mouth fell into a deeper frown his puppy ears went flat on his head. "I am concern about you at all times, even the lesser things that I have no control over. I also hold concern about myself and how I feel as if I cannot be second anymore. I worry myself with thoughts that with you I've become ten times more selfish than I ever was before."

"Who could you ever be second to?" Inuyasha blindly blunts out.

Sesshomaru shakes his head, "I truly am concern about us."

Inuyasha growls, he really didn't like the idea that he and Sesshomaru had problems. Didn't being mates nullify all the wrongs that they had done to one another.

Sesshomaru continues, "In two days, I will announce that we are mates to the four corners of Japan. You have until then to decide if you wish to stand beside me."

"Where else would I be?" Inuyasha asks sarcastically. He throws his hands above his head dramatically as he falls back onto the bed.

Sesshomaru knew that it was a rhetorical question, but decides to speak believing that the question deserves some type of answer, "You might be too busy socializing with the humans or maybe you might be eating in the kitchen."

Puzzlement mars Inuyasha's face, "Those are all small things that can be done at a later time."

"I suppose," Sesshomaru agrees as he opens the door to step out, "you could be gone in search for Kagome."

Inuyasha shot out of the bed, by that time Sesshomaru was gone. Inuyasha was surprised Sesshomaru had bought up Kagome's name, but that wasn't what made him jump up. It was the way he had said her name. It didn't hold the malice that usually accompanies it. His voice held the calm undertone of a proclamation, as if Sesshomaru held the ridiculous idea that Inuyasha would rather rescue his '_friend_' than stand by his side.

The younger dog slowly returns to the bed, this time lying on the side of the bed that was usually filled by Sesshomaru. He takes his brother's pillow and wraps it tightly in his arms as he inhales the smell of moon flowers and pine, the scent of his lover. Inuyasha sends his aura out in search of his brother's own only to be shut out by a barrier in the study. Tears burn at his eyes but he refuse to allow them to fall, guilt fell heavily on him, and he had no one to blame but himself. It is true that Inuyasha didn't have a pleasing relationship with the gods, but he found himself praying to the one god he knew his brother respect, the goddess of the moon. He placed his finger to where he imagined the fragment was and prayed that she would listen to him.

Sesshomaru made all the way to his study, before he feels Inuyasha's aura calling out to him. He places up a barrier around the room and releases the barrier around the moon fragment. He allows his feeling to fully overtake him. He then releases his beast, which he placed a barrier around before knowing that he couldn't win a fight with Inuyasha if his beast had joined in. Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the room waiting for his beast to belittle him and demand he corrected the entire problem ASAP.

When nothing happened, Sesshomaru ventures into his beast domain. Sesshomaru was surrounded by a sheet of black and pitied the beast that he had reverted to darkness again. The massive snow white dog was easy to spot out. Using his demonic speed Sesshomaru was in front of the beast in no time. Tears stream down the dog's massive face. "You're shedding tears?" Sesshomaru states a question.

For the first time the beast looks at him, "These are not my tears." Sesshomaru was exhausted and sad and didn't have the time to speak in riddles. "I cry for you, young master."

"You are holding emotions from me. I have learned already that isn't wise."

The beast nods in understanding, "I know, but for now master allow me this burden."

Sesshomaru nods, if he felt this miserable without the grief the beast was holding back, he was afraid to know what pain he might really be in if his beast didn't harbor them.

"Sleep here," the beast suggest as he places a small barrier around Sesshomaru, "I will watch our body tonight." Sesshomaru nods without complaint. Bright orange eyes transform in to red. That night Sesshomaru slept in an abyss of pain, disgust and tears sheltered by a feeble barrier. As the beast lead their body to the windowsill. Lady Luna face shine down upon them as the beast prayed that their love not be in vain, for he was sure that in some way they would die from unrequited love.

_"Child, child, loVe while you can  
The voice and the eyes and the soul of a man;  
Never fear through it breaks your heart-  
Out the wound new joy will start;  
Only love proudly and gladly and well,  
Though love be heaven or love be hell" _  
_**― Sara Teasdale **_

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chaos Corner:**

3 done 0 more to go.

Classes started today, so I'll count this as a win. :)

This story is reaching the climax, I hope you all enjoy.

**Reviewers Response:  
**

**Thewolf74: **These two barely behaved as if they were in a relationship, how can they even be considered a good couple. They've fought the entire time.

**Tsuki: **Ohhh Colombian! (My story has officially reached international level) . Speaking about Naraku. . . he's appearance is coming up soon.

**Inuhime1: **"Going through hell" an interesting notion.

Review! Give me feedback and ideas I truly appreciate them ;)

**XOXOXO**

**9. She's Getting Revenge**

An entire day came and went and the two brothers had not gotten worse. Inuyasha spent the entire previous day at his brother's side. The younger dog was determined for them to stay together. There was no one in the world that he loved like his older brother and he will boldly fight hell itself if he had to.

Sesshomaru knew that they didn't fix anything yet, but he couldn't bring himself to point it out. His beast had woken him up yesterday to Inuyasha sitting outside his study. At first he was apprehensive; he had just woken from the abyss of darkness and didn't want to be awoken to reality of pain. Nevertheless he took down the barrier and opened the door for the younger dog. Inuyasha surprised him immediately securing him into a tight hug.

The last thing Inuyasha wanted was appear needy…but the truth of the matter— he was. He held on to his lover with the intent of never letting go. They had stood in the hallway for a couple of minutes before his brother invited him inside. They sat across from each other over Sesshomaru's desk. Inuyasha was nervous as he sat there twiddling his thumbs.

Sesshomaru could actually taste Inuyasha's nervous aura, and his beast was disgusted with it. What kind of mates feared each other's company? Honestly he was just afraid. "Would you care for breakfast?" Sesshomaru asks.

"No," Inuyasha meekly responded right before his stomach began to growl. The western lord raises an eyebrow in question. Inuyasha simply blush before cursing underneath his breath. Sesshomaru smile at his brother's boyish antics.

"We could have breakfast here in my study?" Sesshomaru offered.

Younger dog broke out in a smile, "I would like that."

The breakfast had started out formal, but quickly altered and Inuyasha found himself sitting in his lover's lap being feed raw beef.

It wasn't until lunch the couple made there entrance with their friends. Inuyasha sat so close to Sesshomaru he was practically in his lap. Sesshomaru didn't mind. Natsume at first thought he would be more jealousy. He admits at first their fighting gave him a small slip of hope to squeeze his way into Sesshomaru's arms. Seeing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru together and happy warmed his heart, in the end all he really wanted was for Sesshomaru to once again be happy. For all he knew there fight was over something stupid—maybe Inuyasha had stepped on Sesshomaru's tail—he laughed to himself causing the demons in the room to look at him. He tried to brush it off but notice the after snarl Inuyasha directed at him. He might have been wrong in how he had address Inuyasha before, but it seemed that his lord's mate was one to hold a grudge. He knew it was probably in his best interest to make amends soon.

After lunch Natsume took the kids outside, it was time Shippo begun his training and of course Princess Rin was there to support him. Shippo was beginning to warm up to the older fox. The young kit was excited today was the day Natsume would teach him how to handle a sword. The younger fox vision him holding his own demonic sword killing a thousand demons in one swipe. Shippo was highly disappointed when Natsume handed him a shinai. Of course the black fox teased him; he was surprised Shippo actually thought he was going to hand him a demonic blade for simple training. With a little cheering from Rin to do his best Shippo quickly got over it. Natsume was actually surprised at how quick Shippo manage to learn the basics, he was proud to be the kit's sensei even though he was positive the kit didn't like him.

During their training Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came to watch. They both soon disappeared into the hidden dojo, where Sesshomaru showed Inuyasha his mass collection of weaponry. There were so many different types of swords that it had the younger boy's head in a spin. Sesshomaru challenge Inuyasha into a mock fight. Of course Inuyasha wasn't going to back down. Natsume had walked in then and quickly hid his aura. The brothers made fighting look like a dance. Sesshomaru was graceful and took on a more feminine role as he seemed to follow his brother's lead only taking a shot at him when Inuyasha gave an opening. The pup of the two fighting style was very masculine. Inuyasha's fighting skills are more attack first and worry about wounds later. They were complete opposite, and because of that they seemed to complement each other very well. Natsume quickly rushed to place the bamboo swords away when he notice their little fight consisted of some lovers touch.

Inuyasha smiled at himself, yesterday was awesome but today would be unbelievable. The sun was barely up, he will happily add Sesshomaru had stayed the night, and guest were already leaking into the estate. Inuyasha smile broaden as he looked at himself in the full length mirror. There were six servants in the room with him as they all dressing him in an overelaborate clothing. Today was the day that his brother will announce him as his mate. The young dog was a ball of mix emotions as the servants began to place the last layer of clothing on him. All the servants step back as the one in charged asked if he like his attire. Inuyasha gave a quick spin in the mirror, he barely recognized himself. Inuyasha was dressed in a replica of Sesshomaru's usual wear except that that the overall color was light blue with gold stitching. The flower embroidery was purple and where Sesshomaru sash was yellow Inuyasha's was a light blue with a deep purple at the end. Inuyasha ran his claws through his hair; his hair never looked so healthy with its uncharacteristic shine. He held his head high as he ran the pad of his finger over the mating mark, "Do you think Sesshomaru will approve?"

Servants were unaccustomed to others asking for their opinions stood their silently, luckily a deep baritone voice answers for them from the door way, "Of course not." Inuyasha snaps his head around to come face to face with Natsume. A youthful smile splits across Natsume's face as he continues, "I believe that my lord likes you best when you have nothing on." Inuyasha growls at the man but couldn't argue.

Natsume laughs as he lets himself in. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

A false look of hurt mars the fox demon face, "I came in here with two opposing ideas." Natsume answers as he walks over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha scuffs for him to continue. "I came to make some sort of peace with you. You make Sesshomaru happy and in the end that is all I want for my lord. Lord Sesshomaru has watch over his land and his people, especially me, are grateful and are willing to stand against anything that may hamper his peace. When I first saw you two together you were fighting and because of that I instantly took a dislike to you." Inuyasha nod in understanding, Natsume had just come at a real bad time. Glad that they were able to bury the hatchet of their first impressions of one another the fox continues, "I also came to threaten you."

He smiles as Inuyasha took a fighting stance, "What the hell is wrong with you." Inuyasha snarls out, he was uncomfortable with this man.

"Forgive me, but I must say this. If you go into this mating with a light heart and with no intent to forever remaining true to Lord Sesshomaru I will more than happily show you the strength and skills of the midnight fox clan." Natsume's eyes flash red in warning.

Inuyasha first reaction was to knock the hell out of Natsume for threatening him. It really wasn't this man business about his and Sesshomaru's relationship. Inuyasha knew he rather die than purposefully harm his brother. When he thought about it Inuyasha couldn't help but respect Natsume. The man had to obviously care about Sesshomaru to threaten him like he was. Especially because the fraction of relationship that Natsume had witness between them was downright disgusting. Inuyasha sticks his hand out. Natsume looks at him carefully before he grabs it. They shake hands and came to a silent agreement of mutual respect.

Natsume walks to the door, "By the way, young prince, you look absolutely delicious in that attire." He licked his lips as he exit.

Inuyasha eyes bugged out, Natsume didn't just flirt with him.

Sesshomaru smirk he was in his own chamber getting dress for what will be the greatest day in his life. He looked into the mirror. He once again place on his white outfit. Sesshomaru actually missed the pristine white. His long hair was now held in a high ponytail. He fixes the front of his shirt constantly wanting to make sure that he was perfect for his young lover. He ran his tongue over his fangs as he takes a closer inspection of himself. The female servants in the room giggle at his antics but he couldn't bring himself to care. Inuyasha deserved the best and he wouldn't be anything less than that. Sesshomaru started messing with his tail when Natsume burst into the room. "Great Lord Sesshomaru…" Natsume rubbed his chin, "…a mated man?" Sesshomaru growl at the fox antics, Natsume casually rubs it off. "Never thought I see the day," he turns to one of the servants, "Did you?" he asks has he tilts her head to look at him. The female only giggle and turn her head away.

"If you only came to distract my servants I suggest you do so when they are not so busy."

Once again Natsume gifts the lord with his laugh. "Don't be that way," he jokingly scolds as he made his way to Sesshomaru to fix a small crease in his shirt, "I'm only looking for love as well."

Sesshomaru growls when he smells Inuyasha's scent on Natsume, "Where have you been?" he asks in a dangerously calm matter.

"I went to see your mate."

Sesshomaru raised his eye brow. "You will keep to yourself."

"Protective much," Natsume jokes, Sesshomaru doesn't find it funny. "If it makes you feel any better, he's just as nervous as you are."

Sesshomaru huffs, "I have nothing to be nervous about."

"Sure, and the twitch in your tail is just for fun." Natsume laughed as Sesshomaru curse him under his breath. "Don't be that way; you know I only tease you because I lo—care." Natsume bites his lip; he almost said something that he knew he shouldn't. The opportunity to confess his love to Sesshomaru was years ago. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "I think I might be jealous of the pup," Sesshomaru quickly dismiss the servants from his room, He warned Natsume with a growl. Natsume as usually blows off the warning. Sesshomaru was positive that if Natsume wasn't the same boy that dried his tears when he was a child he would have killed him a thousand times over by now. "No need for a show of dominance Sesshomaru," Natsume openly tease the western lord, "I just came in here to make sure that you are ok with what you are doing." Sesshomaru eyed the man suspiciously. They locked eyes and Natsume's face became serious, "Do you love him?" The black fox wasn't sure that this was the best way to go, but he had to make sure that he knew that Sesshomaru loved his brother-mate and that there wasn't the slime chance for him and Sesshomaru to be together.

The Western lord didn't look away as he confidently said, "I love Inuyasha, with all my heart."

Natsume was positive that he could hear his heart chatter into a million pieces. He wouldn't allow Sesshomaru to see that. He bites his bottom lip and left the room as he wished Sesshomaru a happy and blessed mating.

All of the visiting guest where in the dining hall, which was decorated for the occasion. The room was live with excitement as the room buzzed with anticipation over what would be announced. Sango and Miroku stuck together not sure how they were supposed to manage the mass amount of demons. Trumpets played and the room became deadly silent as a guard announces Sesshomaru's entrance.

As the Western Lord Sesshomaru was use to such silence when he was speaking he didn't miss a beat. "Demons of the court and those who dwell in my lands, I have called you all here to introduce you all to my mate…"

XOXOXO

Inuyasha stood at the entrance double door. He knew all he had to do was walk down the center of the room to his mate's waiting arms. It was simple, so why was he feeling so anxious? He took a look to his left. There was an exit right there. He wasn't running away, he just wasn't sure what the mass of demons expected from him and the last thing he wanted was to embarrass his brother. Sesshomaru wouldn't be too mad if he found him hiding out in their bedroom. Inuyasha began pacing, the guards will open the door at the right time and all he had to do was walk. Inuyasha squared his shoulder and swallow the lump in his throat. Inuyasha knew if anything went wrong his brother would handle it.

"Inuyasha," a female voice called his name gently. Inuyasha turn his head to the exit. His eyes double in size as he begins to curse his luck. Kagome stood at the exit. This was the one thing Sesshomaru had feared. He didn't want to prove his brother right, he wasn't chasing after Kagome she was already right here.

She walks over to him, her hand laid gently on his chest. "So today is the day that you and your brother tell the world of your disgusting deeds. How could you be proud?" she sneered.

Inuyasha smacked her hands away, "I cannot allow you to disrespect my mate."

Kagome gave a sinister laugh. "You always been so stupid Inuyasha," she never stopped smiling.

"It is real stupid for you to come here. Sesshomaru will have you killed the minute he sees you."

"That is exactly why he won't see me."

Inuyasha looked at his lost friend as if she had lost her mind. In less than a minute Sesshomaru will be open the door and see Kagome standing here. He looked at the door, pleading for them to remain close until the girl leave.

With his mind slightly distracted Kagome reaches into her shirt sleeve and takes out a silver hornets' nest. It falls into the floor and opens. Ghost serpents (like the ones' that followed Kikyo) sprang forth and surrounded the two. A barrier was quickly erected. She had released the first horde of demons that Naraku had made her collect.

Inuyasha tried to move, but was held immobile, by the creatures. He screamed but no sound came out. He quickly began to panic. This wasn't right, not now. Tears burned the half demon's eyes.

"I'm done." Kagome whispers.

Naraku in his pristine white bamboo pelt emerge from the door. Inuyasha hiss in anger. Naraku made his way to the younger half-demon, "Let us make this interesting," Naraku purred.

"…I have called you all here to introduce you all to my mate…" Sesshomaru's voice rang out as the door opened.

Naraku walked through the door.

_"It takes two flints to make a fire" _  
_**― Louisa May Alcott**_

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chaos Corner:**

I know it has been forever, but I am one more week away from being done with summer classes. Back to updating (until school start in August)

**Reviewers Response:  
**

**Boarderlinecrazy: **Is that a white tiger (in profile pic) that's fucking awesome. Hopefully they get to the "I sorry" later. Kagome and Inuyasha has been through a lot. Telling someone you once loved and spent years scarifying for, had dreams of once being with and share a shit load of happy moments its kind of harsh to say Fuck off to. Then again Kagome has been a bitch.

**Inuhime1: **It has been a while since I updated . . . but an update is an update.

**Thewolf74: **The following chapter is what happens next . . . The better question is: "What's going to happen after this chapter?"

Review! Please Read the Chaos Corner at the end of the story ;)

**XOXOXO**

10. He Is Winning

Naraku arms flare out as he answers the call unceremoniously, "Sesshomaru my love!" An animalistic growl is the only response he got from the Western Lord as the demon frantically looked behind Naraku to see if he could see his younger brother.

Unable to spot Inuyasha Sesshomaru's eyes snap to the half-demon spider, "Where is he?" Naraku chuckles as miasma slowly begins to seep from underneath his clothing. The demons in the room began to take a step back confused at what was going on. Miroku and Sango screamed and fought against the bodies that were holding them back. The crowd of demons didn't know what was going on, but quickly understood that this was a challenge directed at their lord. It was common knowledge to them that if Lord Sesshomaru was challenge then it was no place for simple demons or humans to dare intervene. "I will not ask again." Sesshomaru hiss, his self-control was dwindling all he wanted to do was run his blade through the abomination that was Naraku. He knew that the spider wanted him to lose control and he was about to bend to Naraku's whim, "Where is my mate." Sesshomaru ordered the question.

A collective gasp came from the bystanders, _'Who in the world was brave enough to take Sesshomaru's mate?'_ Shippo and Rin, who entered the room late due to the fact they found it more fun to challenge the servants in a game of tag then quickly dress, froze in fear at the sight of the common enemy. Natsume, who wasn't sure he could handle the public declaration that he knew was coming decided to watch the children. Natsume never seen Naraku before, but instantly knew he was bad man by the children's reactions. Rin quickly hide behind his legs as Shippo's aura flare in anger. Blindly Shippo jump up to attack, but was quickly pulled back by the tail by Natsume. Shippo growled incoherently at his displeasure as he tried fruitlessly for the older fox to release him. "Be still," the dark fox hiss in the kit's ears, "we must first know who our opponent is."

Shippo hiss, "It is Inuyasha's greatest enemy. He has tried to harm and kill us countless times." He turns and locks eyes with Natsume, "We must kill him before he kills us." Shippo's eyes began to bleed red.

Natsume shakes his head has he envelopes Shippo in his aura. The demons beside them moved back but no other attention was paid to the escalating raise of power, "Remain calm, Shippo. We might need you for this fight." The black fox could feel the aura of the spider that stood in the middle of the room and it screamed of a sickening danger.

Rin tighten her hold on Natsume pants. She had only seen this man once and that was when Naraku had kidnapped her, to get hold of Sesshomaru. From their brief meeting she became wary of him. He had thrown her in a dungeon. It was less than a day, for Sesshomaru had saved her, but she had preferred being locked away in the cell than the revolting gleam in the spider demon's eyes. Rin whimper as tears began to sting at her eyes as she began to relive that traumatizing time in her life. "Where is Papa Inuyasha?" she quietly asks afraid that Naraku had kidnapped him too.

Both males eye's doubled in size as they scan everyone's face in the room. Inuyasha was missing! "Shippo," Natsume gains the kit's attention as he use the authority voice that he normally saves for training, "I leave you in charge of protecting Princess Rin." He places the green eyed fox down. Shippo pulls Rin closer to him. Natsume nods his approval. "I will venture closer." Natsume made his way through the crowd slowly doing his best not to draw attention to himself.

Inuyasha was frantic, as he desperately tries to move any part of his body. Tears burn his eyes in a complex mixture of betrayal and panic. Inuyasha was angry, Kagome had gone too far. The girl knew that when he and Kikyo were forcefully separated because of Naraku it practically tore him apart. He knew separation from Sesshomaru; his soul mate would literally kill him. It was then he began to panic and it wasn't for himself but for his love. This was his brother's greatest fear that his mate would walk away from him on the day of the ceremony.

As if she had the ability to read the half-demon's mind Kagome smiles sweetly at him, "Feeling deceived Inuyasha, more than likely you're completely terrified." She begins to slowly remove the top part of his clothing as the serpent-like creatures moved allowing her to, yet kept him immobile. Inuyasha hiss, and again Kagome gives a little giggle as she place a finger above his lips signaling him to remain quite, "You wouldn't want Sesshomaru seeing you in a compromising position." She places her left leg around his waist and slowly gridded on she finally reaches the last layer of clothing.

Believe or not, Inuyasha still didn't want any harm to come to Kagome. She still held the title of being his first friend. She had saved him as much as he had saved her; they once had a good thing going. Nevertheless he wasn't sure he would ever be able to forgive her if anything happened to Sesshomaru. Killing Kagome was still out of the question. She was pregnant and a child without his mother would be awful, he doubt he would of survive in this world himself if his mother hadn't been there for as long as she could be.

Kagome's tongue licks his neck as she nips on his chest. This act wasn't for pleasure, but to simply demonstrate to the half-demon that she was the one who was in charge. She takes Inuyasha's hand and places it on her stomach, Inuyasha was slightly please when he notice he could move, but quickly realized it was only because she granted it. A small push came from the child inside her. "Many people believe that childbirth is some great natural phenomenon." The young dog, knew it was pointless to try and talk. "It really isn't." She shrugs her shoulder, "The only real phenomenon is the power of the Jewel." Kagome glides Inuyasha's hand lower until he is touching her belly button. Inuyasha could feel the hard and smooth change in her skin right at her belly button. Kagome can see Inuyasha's eyes flash in understanding. "I almost died last night," Kagome murmurs, "that would have pleased you wouldn't it." Her hand gentle touch his neck and Inuyasha felt his neck complete relaxed. Instantly he screams out his brother's name. The sound echoed through the barrier, but went no further, for no one turn to see where the noise was coming from.

Sesshomaru wasted no time facing Naraku with his demonic speed he meet his challenger in the center of the room. A bright purple puff of miasma was directed in the toxic lord's face, but Sesshomaru didn't blink an eye as he dispersed the weak poison with his own. The western lord was struggling to keep his beast at bay as it struggled for Sesshomaru to rip the creature into bite size pieces. Spider legs would soon be on the menu if the beast had his way. Swirls of red slowly began to consume the old dog's eyes. "Everyone leave." Sesshomaru orders in a scary calm tone. The occupants of the room began to depart slowly afraid that quick motion might trigger the fight that would occur.

"Want me for yourself huh?" Naraku tease as one spider leg reached out to touch Sesshomaru's face. The Lord doesn't even answer the question as he snaps the tip of the leg. Black blood and miasma burned the spaces between them. Naraku hisses in pain has he pushes the broken appendage closer to Sesshomaru, "You should kiss it and make it better."

Naraku twisted sense of humor was getting old. Sesshomaru was beginning to favor his beast idea, but knew that the damn spider knew Inuyasha's location and sadly dead men do not talk. Sesshomaru growls, threatening the man to answer his previous question, but he would not go back on his word to ask again.

Sango and Miroku were knocked unconscious and carried out the room with some random demons that were too afraid to leave them to their own devices.

"Silly puppy," Kagome chuckles, "That isn't the sound that I want you to make." She reaches into the hem off her pant and pulls out a small silver dagger. Inuyasha stood there helpless as he watches her coat the blade in something that smelled of Naraku's personal poison. Kagome held the blade up to the light and the tip sparkled in the sun. Inuyasha kept his eyes on Kagome; he refused to back down now. "Naraku isn't that bad of a person," Kagome began to talk as if they were conversing about the weather. This time Kagome began to douse the other side of the slick metal with the poison, "I almost couldn't make it to this little party of yours. Naraku told me to use the jewel shards that I collected to allow me to move freely." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in question, hoping to buy more time. Kagome use the back of her hand and hit him in the forehead, "I see you've picked up some nasty habits." she comments as if goes back to what she was doing. "Anyway," she continues, "recently all I could survive on was Naraku's blood because this child," she rubs her stomach, "that you made me create is trying to kill me. It's okay, because this same child will be sitting in Sesshomaru's throne one day. I the mother will enjoy the spoils of such."

"Don't threaten Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha began to threat before Kagome restricted his voice once again.

"That is the wrong sound." Kagome presses the blade on Inuyasha's exposed shin. The blade itself didn't pierce his skin but the acidic poison quickly ate away at his flesh. The half-demon hiss in automatic pain and Kagome freed his voice so that she could hear it, "That's the sound." Slowly she tilts the sword in the half-demon's open wound. Inuyasha gasps before biting his lips not wanting Kagome to get the satisfaction of hearing him in agony. Kagome continue shallow cuts on Inuyasha's upper body, "I want to hear you scream." she whines. Inuyasha bites harder on his lip as blood begins to run down his chin. Kagome yanks his hair wanting him to scream, "Scream," she hisses in his puppy like ears. Switching the hold on the hilt of the blade she slices Inuyasha's hair. His hair ends were now jagged and uneven stopping at his shoulder blades. "Don't you see Inuyasha; I can control every aspect of you. From the way you look, when you talk and of course," she begins to slide the dagger across his chest, "when you die."

Inuyasha's eyes doubled in size at the malice in her voice, he had horribly disfigure the Kagome that fist came into feudal Japan. Back then she was a fiery independent woman and now, because of his actions, she has been so badly emotionally distraught that he has damaged her mental health. Tears stung at Inuyasha's eyes, but it was not from pain. The tears that fell originated from the anger that swelled in his chest, it was his fault that Kagome had transformed into . . ._ this_ and he couldn't bring himself to forgive himself. "I'm sorry Kagome."

For a moment Kagome stopped. He hands began to tremble and the dagger threatens to fall from her hands. "It is too late for that." she murmurs in shock. Her hand tightens around the hilt as she quickly decides something in her mind. The tip of the blade seep deeper into his skin as she lazily glades through the bleeding flesh. With a light ding the stiletto hits the small moon fragment. Kagome moves over the stone gently. "This is why sorry can't fix anything." Kagome knew what the stone represented - Naraku had told her, it made her angrier. Inuyasha thought he could get away from her. She pushes on Inuyasha's chest, but he doesn't falter. "You'll always be connected to that bitch!" She is yelling in the half-demon's face. The pain is clearly etched in her expression, "Why did you do this to me!" She throws hand back and attacks the moon fragment. "We would have been perfect with each other." Kagome couldn't even hear Inuyasha's scream of pain as she tried to destroy the stones that symbolized that Inuyasha practically belonged to someone else. The sight of the small fragment sent her crazy. "Don't you love me?" This was all Sesshomaru fault, Kagome reason in her mind. He should have just left her and his brother to live happily. Sesshomaru lived up to his flashy name of the perfect killer…of joy, she concluded. Blood splattered all over Kagome's face, but she barely notice her sight focus on the stone, no matter how blurry her vision got from the tears and blood she keeps stabbing on. "Was I not good enough?" She jabbed at the jewel and it cracked. _'One more time,'_ she attacks again…

The pain is indescribable. His bond between him and his lover was being physically attacked. From his head to his toes Inuyasha felt sick. A blood curling cry flies from the tortured creature's mouth. Salted tears stream down Inuyasha's eyes mixing with the rubicund blood that ruptured from his throat. His skin was peeling off his muscles, he didn't mind because he knew in time that they would heal seamlessly leaving no scar behind. The pain and nausea that rippled through his body from the small shattering fragment made the wounds seem to spread. He was hurting and immobile that his muscles felt stiff and death wasn't even close enough to eradicate any of the pain. He called out Sesshomaru's name, not for aid, but to seek his brother's forgiveness for him being so weak. With all her force Kagome took another jab at the small fragment and it shattered. Inuyasha instantly felt cold and numb as he watches the small pieces fly in front of his eyes in slow motion. Inuyasha desperately launches forward before he is engulf in a bright light.

"Tell me, Sesshomaru how much does Inuyasha really mean to you?" Naraku asks as he nonchalantly tries to pass by Sesshomaru. "Would you be willing to give up your throne for it? Maybe you'll take me has you mate instead? After all a small request like that might be all you have to accept to free your mate from the torture, I don't doubt, Kagome is giving him."

His lover was with that girl. He should have known she had left with Naraku he should have expected to see her by now, attacking him by Naraku's side placing blame on him for breaking her and his brother up. Taking a deep breath in Sesshomaru tries to concentrate on finding the girl. There had been too many people in this room before. There were too many scents floating around to specifically distinguish just hers. Sesshomaru snapped it was all too frustrating. Forsaken caution, Sesshomaru released his beast. His bound hair became loose as his aura snapped dangerously around him. Teeth and talons elongated. The markings on his face became darker as his bone structure began to alternate. Sesshomaru didn't become fully dog, but a mix between humanoid and beast. His breathing became heavy as he snarls the spiders name, venom saliva glisten from his bottom jaw. A peaceful danger; now transformed into an outright ravenous monster out for blood.

Spider demon's body tickled in anticipation. He could feel the massive aura bouncing off the walls trying to suffocate his own. This was the way he wanted to absorb Sesshomaru, when the dog was at his strongest. Naraku could taste the power on his tongue. This was his true goal. He had been so weak before.

The western lord gave no warning as he attacks. Naraku counterattacks. Sesshomaru easily bats away the disposable body parts. Sesshomaru had fought Naraku before he knew that he had to destroy this abominations heart if he wanted any chance at winning.

Natsume couldn't sit there idle, and watch Sesshomaru risk his life. First Natsume began to calculate the intruder's fighting style. It was simple movements of avoidance. He has never seen Naraku before but rumors of cruelty spread fast among the higher rank demons. The spider was supposed to be a manipulator, he was positive that taking Inuyasha was his way of trying to control Sesshomaru, one problem with that theory he would be holding Inuyasha hostage in front of everyone to show that he had the upper hand. If this was supposed to be a hostage case, why weren't any demands given. Naraku seemed to be planning something bigger than that. Another thing that bothered the black fox was the fact that Naraku wasn't attacking. There were a few times that Naraku clearly had an opening, but he purposefully didn't take them. Natsume moved in closer blending into the shadows.

Naraku's blood soaked Sesshomaru's sleeves, just another thing that pissed the Western Lord about the spider. The man wasn't fighting him; Sesshomaru knew he was planning something. Naraku was alone and in person. This was not his normal behavior. Sesshomaru didn't wish to analysis why Naraku had altered his ways because the demon would soon be no more. Sesshomaru was getting closer to his target as he dodges and slices away at the limbs that tried to keep him at bay. With his claws he pierces through his enemy's chest. A smile claims the full demon's lips as he indulges in the feeling of Naraku's skin tearing away, the spider's muscles ripping apart. He expertly rams through the rib cage has he reaches for Naraku's heart. Slender fingers close around where the beating muscle normally resides to find nothing there. The smile is immediately eradicated from Sesshomaru's face has the beast growls in anger. Thinking quickly Sesshomaru releases a high concentration of gas poison. Naraku screams as he begins to feel his muscles liquefy, but a smile claims his face, "Not there." The evil man held Sesshomaru's wrist, "That space is for you." Sesshomaru could feel Naraku trying to absorb him. Spider like limbs quickly cross behind Sesshomaru's back as Naraku tries to pull him closer to his body. The beast didn't even flinch as he flares his aura burning away the appendages that dare to touch him. The beast laughs, as he does a backflip and lands a few meters away from the other man. "Guess you're not tired yet." Naraku notes, revealing his plan subconsciously.

Sesshomaru muscles in his jaw twitch in irritation. Spider had no plan on fighting him he wanted to absorb him. He would burn a thousand times in hell before becoming one with Naraku. The beast flexes his claws as he takes a fighting stance ready to pounce again.

'_This was going to be an endless fight,'_ Natsume notes. Sesshomaru was right in attacking Naraku's chest to destroy his heart but the spider had gone away with it. The heart was close by, Natsume could hear it. It is easy to distinguish between his own and Sesshomaru's heartbeat. There was a third beat. He sneaks closer to the fighting men and the sound was getting louder. His lord will distract the spider and he will destroy the heart as soon as he can locate it, because no one threaten the Sesshomaru and got away with it.

The beastly Sesshomaru broke out into a sickening smile. Naraku watches closer as he observe Sesshomaru come out of his fighting stance. "**_You seek my body to gain power. So, come get it."_**

"You are offering your body to me, Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku playfully inquires as thrust hundreds of spider tentacles in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru easily destroy the limbs with a flick of his poison whip. Sesshomaru holds out his hand palm upwards and signal Naraku to come, "Come to me and take the power you seek." The beast wanted Naraku to start moving to increase his heart rate so that he could pick up more precisely where Naraku's heart might be beating from. Neither man moved.

This was new to the spider, he hadn't expected this. He could see in the gleam of the slightly transformed man's eyes. Naraku had never seen Sesshomaru fully transform before, he knew there had to be more than this because he could feel the excess power stinging at his flesh. Never before had Naraku come before a demon that had this much control over his beast that they could literally share a body and not become mindless in the process. Sesshomaru is great power and Naraku's mouth watered in anticipation to be able to taste such raw strength. He couldn't allow the dog to know that he was slightly flustered. "Maybe I don't have to kill you. You have such a beautiful body." Naraku licked his lips actually enjoying his blood splattered randomly across Sesshomaru's body. "It really wouldn't be so bad to be dominated by me. I'm surprisingly a very passionate lover."

The beast wanted to go into a corner and vomit from the shit that Naraku was spurring out. Sesshomaru was about to answer when a foreign pain shot from his chest. The dog coughed and blood spew from his lips. Instantly Naraku took a step back. What in the world was going on? Naraku hadn't touch Sesshomaru and the man was bleeding. Naraku scans the surrounding. Was there an unknown third party? He spotted nothing out of the ordinary. He called out Sesshomaru's name in anger hoping this wasn't some twisted plot the lord was somehow playing on him.

The feeling of anger, pity and disgusted rippled through Sesshomaru chest. He stiffen his back the emotions where over taking him as he narrow his eyes on Naraku. Did the spider somehow attack him? He saw Naraku take a step back and heard when he called his name. If it wasn't Naraku, then what just happened? Again he felt as if he was being stabbed.

"SESSHOMARU!"

It was faint but he heard it. It was his bother voice calling out for him in pain. He narrows his eyes at the man who stood in front of him, "Where is my brother?"

Naraku was slightly caught off guard by the question, "By now he's probably laying back as Kagome rids his dick." Naraku snicker his response.

Sesshomaru didn't find the response amusing at all, but he couldn't respond due to the stabbing feeling returned full force. Sesshomaru fell to his knees. Inuyasha's voice screamed louder in his ears as he slowly and painfully reverted back into his normal humanoid form. He screamed out Inuyasha's name hoping where ever Inuyasha was that he could hear him.

Naraku began to panic. He would have to absorb Sesshomaru now for he was afraid that Sesshomaru was losing power. Naraku had tasted the extreme raw and unadulterated power of Sesshomaru. The humanoid was strong but the power the dog had held before was delirious. He had tasted the power before and he is positive that anything less wouldn't be good enough.

Sesshomaru placed his hand over his chest. The fragments were burning him from the inside. The irrational pulsating of the stone felt has if it was being tugged at. Sesshomaru tried to feel in what direction the pulling sensation was coming from. The entrance door was still open, frantically the western lord searches the area with his eyes, yet he didn't see anything out of the usual. He was positive they were there. He could tell that the damn human was literally trying to sever their bond in a very crude way. If he could feel so much pain. . . Inuyasha must be suffering. His brother was never supposed to feel pain. A vile matter clogged his throat, Inuyasha suffering and he wasn't doing anything . . . he had failed as a mate.

He had lost Sesshomaru's attention, but he quickly realized what his opponent was paying more attention to. Naraku wasn't sure if the old dog could see them or not but Sesshomaru didn't move his eyesight from where he had place the barrier around Kagome and his mate. A mere minute had passed by though it felt like hours, no one moved. Not wanting to allow a grand opportunity of Sesshomaru with hiss guard down Naraku attack. With speed and precision Naraku's spider appendages fly through the air piercing through Sesshomaru's shoulder blades and over the western lord's heart.

Sesshomaru coughed up blood, but didn't even turn around to face his attacker. Nausea over took the normally calm and collective male, the disgusting belief that he had botched his relationship with his lover was something that didn't set well with him. The older dog could sense himself being hoisted up into the air. It wasn't until Naraku turned Sesshomaru to face him that the dog even paid the spider any notice.

Anger course through Naraku's veins, the spider was unaccustomed to being ignored, "Given up already mongrel." He laughs hoping to get some reaction, when none is given a frown mars his face. "You are really no use to me weak like this." He throws Sesshomaru across the room, and the dog just allows his body to fly until stopped by the unforgiving wall with a loud thud. Naraku takes slow and calculating steps towards his falling nemesis, "In the state you're in, I wouldn't even give you the honor of becoming one with me."

A bitter laugh sprang from the lips of the fallen man, as he took a shot of a plan in the dark unsure if it would even work. He calls Naraku's name in a mixture of his own and beast voice as he manipulated the beast power has a crutch for himself due to his own lack of strength at the moment. "I've lost power because of Kagome. She is the reason you will never gain my full strength." Sesshomaru smiled as Naraku contours his face in a mixture of confusion and anger. "Absorb the little power the girl has left you."

Naraku picks Sesshomaru and thrust him into the wall. Doing his best to intimidate the broken man he towers over him their face a mere centimeters apart, "Explain." he snarls. The wretch wasn't in the room as far as Sesshomaru knew, so why would Sesshomaru blame her.

"Did the girl not tell you that my brother and I have already mated?"

"Such trivial matter is unimportant to me."

"Supposed you really not a demon after all, you are only a human made from decaying demon parts." Sesshomaru could tell he was getting underneath Naraku's skin. "All demons know that when they mate it is for life. There are precautions to make sure that demon chooses the right mate after all one's own life is a serious matter. My brother-mate possesses half my power and I have half of his." Naraku pushes Sesshomaru harder into the wall, demanding that he cut straight to his point. "That means while your partner is killing my mate she is killing me." Naraku slacken his hold subconsciously, Sesshomaru pushes his arms away from him and lands hard on his feet, pain rippled all the way up to his knees. "I find it really ironic that you are the one keeping your word and letting the girl have Inuyasha all the while she's the one who's taking my life, betraying you and leaving you with nothing."

Naraku wasn't sure if the futuristic priestess was conscious of what she was doing, but he damn well was going to put a stop to it. Dark red and furious eyes narrow at the door as he tries to demolish his own barrier to only find out that Kagome had reinforce it with her own barrier, that he had no control over.

Sesshomaru notice the flinch of a dissolving barrier. He smile, he could see the outline now. He focuses on it actually hoping that the spider could take it down. Naraku's back stiffening in his fail attempt. Sesshomaru notices and panic settles in his stomach, whatever the girl was doing Naraku had no control over.

He refuses to look like a fool. Naraku attacks the barrier with a combination of his aura and miasma. The barrier explodes in a mist of white light.

The light blinded her. Her eyes water as she fell backwards on her ass. Kagome rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand as she opens her mouth to yell at the half-demon for attacking her. Frantically Kagome looks everywhere for any sight of him, but Inuyasha is nowhere to be found.

Naraku was displeased and his aura rang with his anger. What did that foolish girl do?

Sesshomaru fell back on the wall…he had failed.

Natsume was frantic, Inuyasha was gone and he knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to take it well.

Kagome was scared, she didn't like the way everyone was looking at her. Yet, there was also a satisfy gleam in this entire situation. "He's dead," she whispers in an unbelievable tone. "I killed him." She flexed her fingers in front of her face. She wasn't positive if she had purified him until he was no more than dust, but she didn't care how Inuyasha was eradicated, she was happy to know she witness it.

Naraku was in front of the priestess faster than a blink of an eye. His fist connected with the side of her face giving the young girl whiplash. Kagome stun around back to face him her mouth slightly ajar. "Look what you've done." Kagome tries to run away, but he grabs her by her waist in mid stride. Her body is thrust forwards as she is pulled back. "Wretch you knew that I wanted unlimited power." He shakes her violently, "You've destroyed his power, and there is no known man who has ever overpowered the western lord. Tell me where can I go to obtain such raw power now?" He pulls her to his body. Kagome whimpers at the rough treatment. "You really have outlived your purpose." He murmurs in her ears calmly with a threatening tone.

The moment Naraku had turned his back to Sesshomaru; Natsume was at the fallen lord's side. Just a few hours ago Sesshomaru had looked the best he ever looked in his entire life. Now the man was broken. Sesshomaru couldn't even hold up his own body weight as he leaned against the wall. He kept whimpering the younger dog's name as sunken eyes threaten to cry. Deliberately Natsume takes measured steps towards the once unbeatable man. In hush tones the black fox speaks, "Allow me, your humble servant in aiding you in your next choice of action. Do we continue to fight or shall we flee?" Natsume actually hoped that the silver dog would opt for the latter option. The fox silently wait for an answer that he wasn't even sure was coming. He knew that if they ran, Sesshomaru's pride will shatter. Though he wasn't sure if there was anything left to shatter as Sesshomaru just sat there moaning after his disappeared lover. Natsume scolded himself he felt as if he should have done something.

Sesshomaru felt disgusted with himself. Inuyasha and he had spent way too much time fighting each other. His mate had called out his name with his dying breath and he wasn't even there to die with him. Sesshomaru knew Natsume was in the room the entire time. He was glad the fox had not interfered with this fight; Sesshomaru was positive that he would have failed at protecting his only friend as well. At least now he wouldn't die with that guilt on his conscious as well. He turns to look at the fox, "Kill me."

Natsume froze, before a force and bitter laughter sprang from his throat, "I was once told that one's sense of humor is warped in death."

"I never jested in life, so I won't in death." Sesshomaru places a shaking hand on top of Natsume's. "It's the only way I'll see him again." Natsume knew that Sesshomaru was referring to his brother. Automatically Natsume shakes his head in refusal, he is about to argue when Sesshomaru cuts him off, "As a friend I ask you not to torture me in this manner, by allowing me to physically be here yet dead inside. I beg you do not trap this sinful soul in this body." He grabs on tighter to Natsume hand, "As your superior and your lord, to kill me is your direct order. Do not fail."

_"In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends." _  
_**― Martin Luther King Jr.**_

**Chaos Corner: **I'm split on what direction I want to take this story. So, I'm asking you (beautiful reader) to drop a review answering one or both these following questions:

1. How cool/upset do you feel if Sesshomaru dies and the brothers don't get an opportunity to mend their issues?  
2. Do you prefer happy ever after kind of ending/ suspenseful ending/ tragedy?

I am only asking for your honest opinon, I just exploring the many avenues out there. Thanks for all your help.

**XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
